Belonging
by He-Will-Never-Know
Summary: Leah Clearwater lives in a completely different world. A world where Jacob Black doesn't exist. That is, until their two worlds collide.
1. Prologue

_Hope you guy like my new story:) Review if you would please...:P_

_I don't own Twilight. _

...

The autumn leaves swirled through the falls air as it's winter breath gently brushed the skin of the blonde that stood on the sidewalks pavement, the layer of goose-bumps appearing as she observing the house before her. Her eyes were coated with a gentle layer of purple and gold as her hour-glass figure stood bundled together with a black, light winter coat, a scarf wrapped snug on her pale neck. She stared at the house before her in wonder observing the family within the perfect little house with complete fascination. She watched through one of the larger windows leading into the dinning area as a young, teenage girl sat snug into the dinning table, her face bright and full of ambition. The blonde continued to watch the family surrounding her, cheering her on as an older women brought out an rich, large, chocolate cake with fifteen little candles surrounding the yellow engraving.

_H_a_ppy Birthday Mariah._

The women continued to observe looking between each family member thoroughly. The fifteen year old sat happily in the oak chair, her lankly legs pushed snug into the dinning table. Her dark hair sat straight on her shoulders, a white ruffled dress hanging loosely on her small figure as a very bright smile sat on her lips, her eyes dancing happily around the room. Behind the fifteen year old girl stood a man with bold, but flabby shoulders. His hair sat buzzed on his square shaped face as his white T-shit sat hanging just above his belly-button with a coated layer of flour and icing, his eyes bright with joy and pride. Beside him was a slightly older women, the same women whom had brought out the cake. Her rich, dark hair hung loosely above her shoulders as a dressy halter top sat nicely upon her petite body, a bright smile dancing nicely on her lips.

It all seemed like the perfect picture, the perfect family celebrating their perfect daughters birthday. _Beautiful. _Then the blonde beauty shifted her observing eyes toward a young women she hadn't noticed before, standing silently in the corner to herself. The blondes growing smile faltered. She studied the young girl, watching as she shifted from side to side uncomfortably. The young girl stood, dressed in just a plain _Nike_ T-shit and jeans, her age warring slightly between sixteen or seventeen. Her hair hung loosely as well, but in rich curls. Her eyes stood out, the emotion within them swirled with pain, staring toward her parents with guarded eyes as a frown sat clear upon her plump lips.

Watching this, the blonde knew her decision was now clear and set in stone. The fifteen year-old made a motion to blow-out the flaming candles before her, her eyes squeezed shut with a very hopeful expression clear upon her face. The blonde breathed in the crisp cold air, absorbing the families thoughts as well as reading the wish the young fifteen year-old girl had made.

"_I wish for…Jacob Black." _

The blonde smiled lightly toward the pretty little house, a magical gust of wind suddenly swirling around her.

"So let your wish be granted, but for different reasons then you intended young one." She breathed, smiling lightly as her exotic eyes landed on the young girl in the corner.

"Think wisely Leah Clearwater." Within seconds the blonde beauty was gone, leaving just a shimmering dust of magic behind her.

...


	2. Slave

I watched silently as my younger sister, Mariah, blew-out her fifteen candles with eyes full of hope and glee, she squealing loudly as the last candle was out causing a sudden ring to echo through my ears.

"Happy Birthday, sweetie! Want to open presents," my mother asked gently with a bright smile glued to her perfect features. I will never understand this perfect picture. My parents have **always **favored my younger sister. No matter how many times they deny it, it's the honest truth. For my fifteenth birthday there was no such thing as cake and presents. Nothing ever involving a celebration. Instead they took Mariah out on a Bahamas cruise-ship, leaving me behind to fend and take care of myself for two weeks. Every birthday has been the same, every passing day has been the same. Depressing and lonely.

"Leah, will you get your sisters gifts. Their on the kitchen counter." My mothers voice spoke, ripping me from my pitiful thoughts and toward my mothers harsh eyes. I nodded my head once, dragging my feet sloppily toward the kitchen. My rich, hazel eyes landed on the pile of bagged gifts resting colorfully on the marble counter. My frown grew deeper as I studied all…_seven_ bags, each one overflowing with goods. Jealousy swirled through my blood as I remembered my sixteenth birthday.

The snow had finally fallen that day and I could remember the happiness that had spread through me as I watched the flakes dab my windows glass. Like the light was **finally** settling on me. That same day, I remember my mothers harsh words, not once wishing me a happy birthday, but instead demanding me to take Mariah out to play in the snow. I've never looked at the snow the same since.

"Leah, where are the gifts," my fathers voice boomed at me, ripping me from my thoughts and back toward the bundle of bagged gifts.

"Coming," I whispered, taking the handles of the heavy bags and carrying them with both hands. Once I had reached the dinning table where my sister excitedly sat, my fingers were white form the lack of blood-flow.

"Finally, there you are. What were you doing in there? Looking through the bags," my mother questioned as her eyes glazed toward me in hatred. I shrugged my shoulders, not really willing myself to answer that question knowing I'd be the blame either way.

Mariah's piercing squeal caused both my mother and I to turn our heads, staring toward my sister as she ripped through her first bagged gift. My mothers eyes gleamed as she watched Mariah's eyes brighten in excitement.

"Oh my God! You got me a _New Moon _poster! Oh my God, I've been wanting this for so long. Oh my God, Jacob is **so** hot," her voice screeched.

Ah fuck, I'm going t have to hear about that _fag_ for the next month. My parents did this to me purposely. They know I **hate **_Twilight_, this being the very reason. My sister is obsessed with this Jacob character. She doesn't shut-up about him, its all I hear about. What's sad about it is I know almost everything about this character, from what he wears, to what he looks like, to who he loves, and so on. Like I said, Mariah doesn't shut-up about him.

Her eyes gleamed in even more excitement as she continued to rip through the bag. Two _New Moon_ T-shit's, a _New Moon _Calendar, more posters, and the _New Moon _movie. She was **finally **done with the first bag, and that was **just **the first bag, I don't even want to know what other _New Moon _bullshit is in the other six. This is going to be a long night.

My cold, white sheets rested above me nicely as relief spread through me. My body was completely drained after watching my sister rip through each bag greedily, getting everything she had wanted. That everything being every little gadget that they could come up with involving _Twilight._ Her room is practically filled with _Twilight_ bullshit. It's sickening.

After she was done with presents, my mother finally wanted to cut the cake. My father suddenly got very cheerful. Watching the layers of chocolate frosting drip from his lips and down to his shirt made me want gag, but Mariah just laughed. She was such a Daddy's girl. Pathetic.

My mother denied me a piece of cake. She told me that I had been, lately having an attitude and how I didn't deserve a treat. Honestly I had been expecting that, it's been the same way with every birthday my sister has. I was just a slave, nothing more. On other days, I was the slave with a really bad hair cut or the slave with the horrible figure. But today, I was just the slave. Best day's of my life.

Suddenly, out of the echoing silence that lingered through the quit, dark house came a creak of wood, one that I had never heard in all the years I've lived here. A shrilling jolt of adrenaline rushed through my veins then as my eyes strained to see through the darkness. A dark, glooming shadow stood through my window, it's figure moving toward the windows glass. Relief washed through me then as I realized that I was on the second floor and whatever it was had to be an animal of some sort with wings cause there's no possible way that a human could get to the second floor windows without a very **loud** ladder. Suddenly I heard the click of the window unlocking and slowly gliding open. The adrenaline was now pulsing through me twice as fast as I realized that an animal could **not** do that. _Oh shit!_

With my mind reeled as my body froze, my eyes staring toward the dark figure that stood just outside my windows glass, gliding the window open. With my mind finally kicking into overdrive, I ripped the sheets from my body and stood beside my bed, ripping the lamp that sat on my night stand out of its outlet and holding it tightly in my shaking, sweaty hands. Within that moment, the window was now completely open causing a chilling breath of wind to wisp through my room as the glooming figure crunched over, making its way though my rooms window.

The dark figure was built big, with legs and arms which looked very much human. Suddenly my instincts told me to charge. The blood pulsed through me quickly as I charged toward the figure with the lamp tightly in my, now pale fingers. The figure was now completely in my room, its large structure hovering over me. Within that second, I swung the lamp with my eyes squeezed shut at the force. Sweat glistened down my arms as a very heated hand grasped my right arm, stopping the force of the swing. I squealed quietly as my mind begged for other ideas. I opened my eyes then looking up at my captor. I am such a dumb ass. The one rule on '_How Not Too Be Captured_.' Don't get caught. Simple, right?

"Please don't scream," a very gently voice breathed.

Like an alarm had been set off in my mind, I was then trying to rip my arm out of my captors grasp, desperate to escape it's heat. Nothing, not even a budge. My captor was now pulling the lamp from my grasp and setting it gently on the carpeted floor, still hovering over me in the darkness. I couldn't see my captors face in the blackness of my room, but it's figure was fairly large and bold.

_Shit. _My mind continued to scream as I came to the conclusion that I was fucked. Completely defenseless and weak.

"Please don't panic. I'm not here to hurt you. I just- I just need your help," a gently, but husky voice breathed as I tried to jerk my arm out of it's grasp. Still nothing. Not believing any of this persons bullshit I continued trying to pull my arm away from it's heated hand.

"Please," a voice pleaded causing my body to suddenly freeze. The adrenaline was still throbbing through me as I questioned my next move.

"Can you…can you turn on the light. I need you to believe me when I say I'm harmless," the same voice questioned, pleading me to understand. I was still frozen. My body unsure of how to feel as many different emotions pulsed through me. I was stuck in a bubble of fear, unsure if I should trust my captor. Well, of course I shouldn't. That's the number two rule on '_Stupid Things Too Do When Your Captured_.' Aren't I smart?

I suddenly heard a breathy humph as my captor realized that I wasn't moving. Suddenly my captor was dragging me toward the light switch beside my wood door.

_Shit, I don't want it to see my face. What if it like's what it see's. I mean, not that I have lot's to like, but still. _With that thought, I tried jerking my reddened arm out of its grasps. My captor didn't even budge, just continued toward the light switch. Within seconds, a very bright light blinded me causing me to blink as my eyes started to adjust to the setting.

Blinking I stared up toward a very familiar figure, one I have definitely seen before. His eye were rich, dark and painted in confusion as his hair was just inches long, tussled and dark. His body was bare and sweaty causing his very bold but tense muscles to flex. His whole body was structured with a hint of copper at the skin. All he wore were jean cut-offs that hung low enough to inform me that the cut-offs were **all** he had on. Just below one of his shoulders was a black-inked tattoo that sat as a symbol too something rather important. The tattoo was also very familiar, as well as the rest of him. _Who was he? _

_As if reading my thoughts he answered me in a rather husky but gentle tone, " My name is Jacob Black. I need your help."_


	3. Possibilities

_I dont own Twilight._

I continued to stare at him. My mind overheating with the possibility. Jacob Black? You mean that one dude that Mariah always talks about. The Twilight character. Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me. She set this up. That little bitch. This stupid fucker literally scared the shit out of me and it was all a joke? What kind of game does she think this is?

"Say something, please," his voice was frantic, worried.

I continued to stare up at him, my temper starting to rise as I realized I had just been played.

"You think this is just a game," my voice spoke harshly.

The mans eyes widened, not understanding my words. He shifted from side to side, still hovering over me unintentionally.

"What do you think this is. You think you can just come into my room, through the window might I add and feed me this bullshit lie that **your** Jacob Black. He isn't real. He is a character from a **book**. Now get the fuck out of **my** room before I call the cops." I spoke lowly, my voice deadly.

The man looked horrified. Damn right he should be fearful, never again will someone mess with the almighty Leah. I take pride.

The man continued to stare at me , fear written clearly on his perfect face. I looked over him once more, taking in his features. You know, for someone who's pretending to be that Jacob character, he did a fine ass job. He even looks like the same dude in the poster, almost like twins.

"What do you mean I'm not real," his voice barely breathed, his colored skin suddenly turning a sickly pale. It was as if I had just informed him that he never existed. Damn, he was taking this hard. I mean, what's the big deal about being this Jacob character. I don't understand what's so great about him.

"Jacob. Isn't. Real. He is from a book. Are you not getting me," I spoke rather slowly, almost arrogantly. The man still stood frozen staring down at me. Suddenly he started hyperventilating, gasping for air in large breaths as his face still remained that sickly pale. _Shit!_

My mind went on overdrive as I had him sit at the edge of my bed asking- begging him to breathe. I couldn't not end up with a dead man in my room. Nu-uh. No way. He continued to take in large breathes, but was slowly starting to slow down.

"Just breathe, breathe. It's all okay, just breathe." I continued to smoothly say, rubbing circular motions on his bare back. Slowly he started to breathe at a normal pace looking at me as I continued to rub his back. Okay, it's official. I'm an idiot. The same person who snuck in my window, prevented me from hitting him with my lamp, and claims that he is Jacob Black is now sitting nicely on my bed as I comfort him. How sick.

With that thought I slowly pull away from him, backing away until my back hit the wall. He looked up at me his face still slightly pale, but had a tint of color.

"Prove to me that I'm not real and maybe I'll believe you," he stated a sudden boldness in his tone.

You've got to be kidding me, he's still on this.

"Fine, I'll get the book," I stated harshly, mad at the fact that he didn't believe me. Look around buddy, welcome to the real world. Yeah, its called reality.

I pushed myself off the wall and toward my door, but quickly wiped my head around as a thought popped in me head.

"Come with me, for all I know, you're a thief that just acted that entire thing out to get me out of my room." I stated, grabbing his hand and pulling him from the bed. God this feels so wrong. Here I am in a soft, short tank and PJ shorts, pulling a man I didn't even know, whom only has cut-off jeans and **nothing **else, off my bed. Life is just full of surprises.

He nodded in understanding, letting me drag him through my door and toward my sisters room. Once I had reached her door, I turned toward him signaling him to stay quiet. He nodded again in understanding as I opened the door to my sisters…_Twilight_ room. I continued through, letting go of his hand and hurriedly heading toward Mariah's bookshelf. I struggled to read the tile's to each book in the darkness, but with strained eyes I read each one in their order. _Twilight_. _New Moon_. _Eclipse_. _Breaking Dawn_. Wait, which one is which?

I looked around her dark room in questioning, not sure which book I should choose. Seeing her room, I noticed the _New Moon _poster already taped to her pink walls. Looking at each one, I noticed the man in the poster was the same man whom staring blankly at it. I studied both of them for a second in the darkness of the room, taking in how similar they look. So identical. Realization came down on me as I turned back toward the book self. I re-read my options, pulling the book that read _New Moon _with a picture a white, feather like flower that looked as if it had been dabbed with red ink, out of the book self and held it firmly in my hands. I turned back, noticing the man had turned from the poster of _'himself' _and stood staring toward my sister.

I then noticed her. Her body was wrapped in a soft _New Moon _blanket making her look nice and snug as the moons bright lighting shone down on her through the window nearest to the bed. It made her look flawless. Jealousy streaked through me as I remembered today. How brightly my parents looked upon her, with such love. Then there was me, no where to be found in such a beautiful picture. Tearing my depressing thoughts away from today, I focused myself back on the man staring down at my sister in wonder. So he like's what he sees. Well I guess Mariah is getting **everything** she want's after all.

As quietly as I could, I cleared my throat trying to catch the mans attention. He snapped his head toward me as I waved the book in front of me. He nodded taking one last glance at my sister then turned himself toward the door. I quietly followed him till we reached the door taking one last glance at her room before shutting the door quietly. Well, I'm glad that's over with. Relief flushed through me as both the man and I quietly walked into my room unseen and unheard. The light was still blaring as I adjusted to it's sharp rays.

I closed the door behind me quietly, watching as the man sat on the edge of the bed putting his hands between his thighs to prevent them from shaking. Now looking at him more clearly, I can now see the strained lines of worry that creased his forehead. His lips were set in a frown as his eyes were scrunched in confusion, unsure of where life is taking him.

"That girl in that room, who is she," his voice questioned quietly. For some strange reason, I felt a streak of pain swirl around me and stab my heart. Of course he would ask about me sister, who wouldn't. She's beautiful, smart, and apparently his biggest fan.

"Um, that's my sister, Mariah. Why," I questioned him quietly, the pain still throbbing through me for some unknown reason.

He looked up at me by the tone of my words, his face scrunched in confusion.

"No reason. Why does she have pictures of me…everywhere." His words burned me. Does he **still** think he's Jacob Black?

"Those pictures aren't of you. They're of this Jacob character from **this** book," I stated, waving the _New Moon _book in front of him just to make it clear. He stared at the book, looking at it as if it was the base of his life. The only thing that kept him sane.

"Those pictures are of me," he breathed still staring at the book intensely. A fire rose up within me at his words. He's got to be fucking kidding me. I have prove that Jacob is nonexistent and he's just going to sit there and tell that I'm wrong, when I have **proof**. He looked up at me, watching me as I tried to calm myself.

Getting a hold of myself I looked down at the book and slowly began to flip through it. The capitalized words caught my eyes, but I was looking for one in particular. The man sat there continuing to watch me as I flipped through, his eyes reading me.

_Edward_. _Alice_. _Bella_. _Charlie_. Page 84. _October_. _November. December. January._ Page. 195. _Mike. Billy. Sam. Quil._ Page. 387. _Carlisle. Embry. Paul. Jasper_. Page. 439. _Jane. Aro. Marcus. Caius. _Page. 545.

_Nothing_.

I've flipped through every page. 563 pages and nothing. Not once did the book mention the name Jacob Black. Something was defiantly wrong with this book. There were numbers of blanks through-out the entire thing. It was a word. The blank was a word and it the same word every time. It was a name. But it couldn't be Jacob Black. How could a book all about Jacob and this Bella chick not be about him anymore. It's impossible.

I looked down at the man still sitting silently, patiently waiting.

"Well," his voice questioned, his eyes getting droopy. I looked toward the clock at the edge of the nightstand, reading the digital numbers.

_**3:43 am**_

I am so thankful that today is a Friday. I'd be so screwed if I had school tomorrow. Then again, I just wouldn't go. Not like my parents pay attention to me enough to even notice.

"Um, well," my voice was hoarse from the lack of speaking so I cleared my throat, trying to make my voice a little clearer.

"Well what do you want to know," I questioned him. He looked at me blankly. Staring up at me, then something suddenly clicked within him. I could see a blaze of fire start to coat his dark eyes as a sudden energy of hatred absorbed him.

"You know what I would like to know? I would like to know how in hell just yesterday I was visiting Bella and Nessie, having a great ass time. Then this morning I woke up, went for a morning jog with Quil and Embry. Then coming dinner time, I was doing patrol with Seth and out of nowhere I start to fade away. Like someone was pulling me here, all I remember is seeing Seth 's face asking me what was going on and if I was okay. Now here I am sitting before you not know what the fuck I'm doing here and why."

"I don't know how I got here. I don't know why I suddenly appeared at **your** window! I have know fucking clue! But I came here to ask for help. Not be told that I'm not Jacob Black! That I'm not real! How I am just a character in a story that was made up! You know what I want to know? Why in hell destiny choose **you** to be the one to help me. Why they choose **you** to be the one I come too. Because in all honesty your not doing anything, but making everything worse. Your sister could do a better job then you! You know how I know? Because she understands **me**. Not some character from a book. She understands **me**," his voice was harsh yet quiet as his eye stared toward me like orals of fire piercing me with heated rays as his body trembled.

I stared at him, taking in his words. One by one they sunk in, the fire within me sparked.

"Your right," my voice breathed calmly after a long, hard silence. He stared at me, the fire within him slowly starting to fade as the ashes from the burn spread. I slowly and gently set the book down against my bed, his eyes boring into the side of my head. Very quietly, I calmly stepped toward my door, walking past the man that sat quietly at the edge of my bed. Once I reached my door, I turned the knob slowly and opened the door fully, then I stepped to the side, staring back toward the man on my bed.

"You know where her room is," I said gently, motioning from him to leave. His eyes widened as he realized the damage that was done. He slowly got off the bed and made his way toward the door. He stop suddenly, right next to me. I looked up at him questioning his next move. With one gentle, but quick motion he took the door in his grasp and quietly shut it, earning a glare from my direction.

"What are you doing. You said it your self, my sister **understands** you. After all she does know the books way better then I ever will, plus she's a huge fan. She's perfect for you," I stated harshly as I continued to glare. He stared at me as he absorbed my words.

"I'm sorry. I should have never said anything. I'm just upset, I don't know what's happening to me. I don't know why I'm here. No one ever gave me a reason. I'm just- I'm just sorry. I have know right to say that you can't help me. There was an obvious reason I appeared at **your** window. I mean, I've only been here for a couple of hours and you've already figured out that my name is missing in the book. That has to be a sign, right," he stared at me hopefully. His words where true. There were blanks in the book, but that doesn't mean it was his name. Or was it?

I looked back at him, he was biting his lip in hope, his eyes were baring into mine. Those were not the eyes of a man, but of a boy. A lost boy.

I sighed, staring back at him.

"Fine, I will help you, but on one condition. You have to prove to me that you are Jacob Black. No excuses, I've been played to many times before and I will not have that happen again. Am I clear."

The boy-man nodded, smiling lightly toward me.

"Well, um, I really need to get some sleep. So your just going to have to prove me wrong in the morning. Um, do you have a place to sleep," I questioned hesitantly, still not sure if I should trust him, but my heart and gut were telling me that it's alright. The smile was wiped off his perfect face at my question. He slowly shook his head, still biting his lip innocently.

I sighed. "Well you can't sleep on my bed, just incase Mariah walks in. Hmm, you know what? I can hide you in my closet. Trust me, no one ever goes in there," I said smiling gently as I rushed toward the small walk-in closet. He followed me as I opened the door.

My closet was the only place I could actually call my own. My room was just the small room that my parents decided to throw me in. It was plain and white, I want allowed to decorate the walls or hang curtains because my parents didn't want me to ruin the room. Their words exactly were _'I cant have you ruining that room, Leah. Once your gone we want to do something with it. Not just let it go to waste.'_ But my closet was a different story. My mother had said she didn't care what I did with it cause once I'm gone, they're going to remove it anyways. I didn't matter much to me at first, but once I got going on the closet, I couldn't stop. It's full of wonder and light. I decorated , colored, painted every wall within the little area. It is the only thing that has kept me sane all these horrible years.

"Wow," his voice pulled me from my thoughts as his eyes took in the small area. "It's very…colorful. But in a good way," he smiled.

"Well thanks," I spoke gently, pulling out an extra blanket that I had tucked in my closet and an extra pillow laying neatly on my bed. He watched me make his bed, his eyes still coated with confusion.

"What's wrong," I asked gently, exhaustion really taking a toll on me.

"Nothing, I guess. Just tired, long day," he spoke gently. I smiled toward him in complete understanding as I finished making his bed.

"Well goodnight, I guess," I said awkwardly, unsure if I was making the right decision.

"Night, thanks for the bed. Oh, and sorry about, you know the whole your-sister-understands-me-better-then-you-do thing, I really didn't mean it. You have to understand that I-"

"Lets just pretend like it never happened, deal?" I questioned, cutting him off from his apology.

He smiled toward me. "Deal."

Turning my back on him I looking toward the clock, reading it digital numbers.

_4:13 am _

Damn it, I'm never going to wake up. A chilling breeze swirled through the room, reminding me that the window had never been shut. I slowly walk toward it, the wind breathing harder. Once I reached it I gently glide the window shut, then noticing the lamp that still sat against the carpeted floor right beside the window. I bent down quickly, picking up the lamp swiftly as I dragged myself to the edge of the nightstand and slowly pulled the lamp back in its outlet, exhaustion wearing on me.

I looked around my plain room, making sure everything was in place. I then noticed Mariah's book still sitting at the edge of bed where I had left it. Ah shit, now she's going to bitch if she finds out that I had her _New Moon _book. I sighed to myself, grabbing the book and lazily walking toward my rooms door.

"Where are you going," his voice whispered suddenly, causing me to jump slightly. I turned to him, waving the book so he could see it. I rested my hand against the wall for support. You know, just incase I collapse. Dramatic, yes.

"Here let me," he breathed as I eyed him curiously.

"Your not going to rape her, are you?" The words slipped through my mouth before I even deemed a thought. Wow, now isn't that one of the dumbest thing I have ever done. On top of being captured. That's like asking a thief if there going to steal anything. Do you really think they're going to tell you. Fuck no.

He was suddenly hovering over me, his dark figure like a building blocking out the sun.

"You really think I would aim that low," his voice was intense as his eyes burned through me.

I looked up at him, my mind blank.

"You never know." The words slipped. He was now drilling a hole through my skull with his eyes. He ripped the book from my grasp and quickly, but smoothly existed the room, leaving behind just a tint of his scent. Woods and pine. How…different. Within seconds he was back, closing my door quietly behind him then turning toward me. How had he done that so fast without making any sort of noise?

He stared at me, the book out of his hands and to my knowledge, back on Mariah's bookshelf. I stared back at him, the seconds passing quickly.

"Impressive," I finally breathed, watching his every move. He nodded once, his eyes drooping at the sight of my bed. I sighed, grabbing his rather warm hands and pulling him toward the closet.

"Thanks for returning the book, sorry I misjudged you. Get some rest. We'll talk more in the morning…or evening. Depending on when I get up. Don't worry about my parents, they never check up on me. Mariah might pop her head in once or twice so I'd stay clear of the door. If you have to use the bathroom, its right across the hall. Make sure that everyone is out of sight before even considering walking out of this room. Though by ten o'clock , everyone's usually out the door. My parents usually are at work and Mariah's usually at a friends. That would probably be the best time. Please don't wake me up. I usually get in a piss-ass mood every time someone decides to wake me up so I wouldn't recommend it," I stated nicely, wanting him to understand the boundaries when it comes to sleeping in **my **closet.

He nodded in complete understanding, eyeing the bed in the closet, but still turned towards me. A sudden thought propped into my head causing me to jump up at the question.

"Oh! And **if** I find you even _thinking_ about getting anywhere near me or my sister. I'll chop of your balls and feed them to my neighbors dogs, got it," I stated warningly, watching as his eyes grew wide with fear of **anything** _down there _getting chopped. I laughed to myself at his face, wishing in that moment that I could take a picture. Completely priceless.

He nodded frantically still absorbing my words. I nodded toward him to get some rest as I turned toward the light switch.

"Oh, um, I didn't get your name. I know your sister is Mariah, but you are…" his voice breathed quietly, causing me to freeze from flipping the light switch.

"Leah," I barley spoke, my words like the ringing silence that echoed through the rooms air.

"Leah, pretty name."

I turned toward him then, my eyes wide. How in hell had he heard me? He smiled knowingly toward me as he began to lay down in the bundle of blankets I had laid out for him.

"Goodnight Leah." his voice a whisper. I flipped the switch as my eyes adjust to the blackness of the room. I walked slowly toward my bed, sliding under the thin sheets meanwhile tugging them closer to me. I laid on my back staring up toward my plain, white ceiling.

"Goodnight Jacob," my voice, just a breath sloppily formed into words.

From within the colorful, little closet Jacob smiled.

...


	4. Disappearance

_I don't own Twilight._

…

The sun's bright, colorful rays pierced me through the windows glass as I struggled to keep my eyes blocked from the light. A chuckle rang though the rooms walls as I groaned. Within seconds I was up and out of my warm bed, ready to charge at my attacker. There stood a very, **very** good-looking man, his eyes beaming toward me in amusement as the memories from last night came flooding back to me. Oh right, the guy who thinks he's Jacob Black.

"Glad to see your finally up. Your parents have been gone for about two hours and Mariah just left. You woke up just in time," his voice singed as I glanced toward my light-up, digital clock.

_12:36 pm_

Well that's not so bad, usually when I get up its already dinner time.

"I did as you wished and didn't wake you. Even though it was **so** tempting. Honestly I would have jumped on you if you hadn't woken up in the next hour. I'm so bored," his voice babbled-on, watching me as I grimly walked toward my closet, stepping over the bed I had made from him and toward my dresser that stood in the far back. Grabbing a pair of jeans, a 'Lets Get It On' T-shirt, a bra, and a thong, I was off to the bathroom. Hiding the matching bra and thong set from view.

"Hey, where yah going. I've been up for the past three hours with no one to talk too and now that I finally do, your leaving? Come on, please stay," his voice was pleading. Usually I would laugh at an excuse like that, but I was too tired to care. Ignoring him completely as I continued to drag myself toward the bathroom until it was shut and locked. I did the daily routine, minus the mascara. I brushed me teeth and washed my face, then rolled a comb quickly through my long dark hair. I pulled on the thong and bra, replacing the shorts and tank, then covered myself with jean and my favorite T-shirt. I pulled my hair back in a head-band and took a good one-glance at my appearance. Eh, good enough.

I tossed my tank and shorts in the dirty bin before existing the bathroom, preparing for the worst. Once I had opened the door to my room, a very anxious man came running toward me in excitement, like an excited puppy running to it owner. Well this is going to be fun.

I smiled at him as I breezed past him and toward my window. Unbolting the locks, I slowly slide the window open, letting a chilling, fall breeze swirl around me. I turned back to the man in questioning, not understanding how he **wasn't** cold.

"Do you want a jacket-" my eyes did a one-glance at his chest "-or a shirt for that matter," I questioned, staring at his bare, built chest. He stared toward me in wonder.

"You still don't believe that I'm Jacob, do you," he spoke, stating the obvious.

"Nope, but like I said. You have to prove yourself before you can even ask for my help," I said, memories of last night flowing through my mind. My stomach rumbled, reminding me that it was lunch time.

"Hungry," I questioned him, studying his features. His face literally brightened at the word food.

"Hell yes I am. I haven't eaten since yesterday. And that was before I faded-" his words cut-off mid-way through his sentence as realization dawned on him. His brightened face was now shadowed by darkness as a memory replayed itself through his eyes.

"Not that you would believe me anyways," his voice a hurtful whisper as his head hung low. That same lost boy I had seen last night was now before me in awakened eyes.

"Hey now, just because I don't believe you doesn't mean you should loose hope for yourself. Never let someone who doesn't see whoyou** really** are make you become someone that your not," my voice told him gently as I raised his chin with one of my fingers so I could look at his face. His face was full of shock as he absorbed my words.

"You know, for someone who doesn't believe me. You sure have a way of showing that deep down, you really do, but your mind is getting in the was of what your heart is telling you," his voice spoke gently, staring through me with eyes full of hope. We were inches from each other, my finger still lifting his chin.

"Your right, I just wish **I** could believe it," I spoke, taking my hand away from his face and taking a good step back.

"You said you were hungry, let me fix you up something to eat," I spoke once more, breaking the tense silence that began to build. He nodded, following me down the staircase and into the same kitchen that, just yesterday, had been loaded with gifts. I pulled out a chair for him, asking him to sit as I made lunch. He nodded, pulling his large body into the tiny, wooden chair and sat in silence.

"So, how do you plan on proving yourself," I questioned, wanting him to be that same excited puppy he had been just minutes ago.

"Don't know," his voice spoke, blandly. His head, once again, hanging low. I turned away from the two sandwiches I had began to make and looked a him. He seemed too notice my stare because he glanced up at me in question.

"You don't know," my voice spoke out softly. His head hung low again, hearing my words.

"No."

My eyes lingered on him for a few more seconds, then I turned back toward the marble counter to finish making our lunch. My mind reeled for a way to cheer him up. I know, why should I care. Why care for some guy who had snuck into my room claiming he was Jacob Black. Why should I bother. Because I'm an idiot. And these are the reasons the almighty Leah gets played every time. She lets _them_ come to her for comfort and for help. She gives _them_ her trust and in the end looses every time. But who says this would be the same.

Her mind was screaming at her, tell her how stupid she was for falling into his trap. She had given him a roof over his head and a pillow to sleep on. She was helping him. Her mind told her she was dumb for it, but her heart gleamed in joy, knowing that it was the right thing too do. Not to trust him, but help him. Because she knew deep down that they were both alike in many ways. She was that lost little girl, still trying find that place where she fits in this world. Though, she had been that lost little girl for years, he had just gotten lost and she knew it was her job to find where he belonged. Maybe along the way, so will she, but the doubts on that idea were fairly large. She had lost hope for herself. The exact thing she had told him **not **too do. This was the reason.

"Jacob," my voice breathed. His eyes snapped up toward me at the mentioning of his…_name_, his face gleaming with a hopeful expression. I turned toward him, placing the sandwich in front of him, then sat beside him with a similar looking sandwich. His eyes followed me, taking in my every move. I glanced toward him hesitantly, hoping he might consider what I was about to ask.

"Will you…show me," my voice questioned as my heart rate increased. His face scrunched in confusion at my words.

"Show you what?"

I thought to myself, not exactly sure on how to phrase this.

"Well, you know how Mariah's a…big fan of your's. And trust me she doesn't shut up about you. I mean, I probably wouldn't know this if it wasn't for her, but, um…can you show me your, um, _wolf_ form," I questioned hesitantly, my voice a light whisper as I remember the day Mariah had barged into my room after reading one of the _Twilight_ books.

"_Oh my God, Leah! He turns into a wolf! My God that is __**so**__ hot! You know, most girls would probably be afraid of him, if he were to phase in front of them. But not me, oh no. I wouldn't be scared at all, if anything it would be a __**huge**__ turn-on," Mariah's voice continued to babble. _

"_Leah, would you be scare?"_

"_Don't know," I answered dryly, pissed that I had been bothered over this bullshit. _

"_I know you would," her voice singing as she existed my room. _

My face suddenly paled, not sure if should of asked in the first place. But then again, how could he be some…_wolf_ if he isn't even Jacob Black. I don't make any sense. I guess this would be his chance to prove himself, for both our sakes. He stared toward me, sandwich in hand, but his body completely frozen.

"Never-mind. I changed my-" My words were suddenly cut-off by the screeching of the chair. I stared up at… _Jacob_ with unsure eyes, watching as he dropped his sandwich on his plate and was quickly heading toward the front door.

"Where are you going," I yelled as I dropping my sandwich and followed.

"Leave the door open and stay there," his voice boomed from he distance. He was running. Where, I wasn't sure. Fear began to bubble within me as I realized my mistake. What if Mariah had been right. Would I really chicken out? Would I run scared? Would I-

My thoughts were suddenly cut-off by a rather loud yelp. I whipped my head toward the sound letting my eyes take in the view. There he stood on all fours, like a horse but much wider. His fur was like shimmering threads of dark silk and his eyes, big and dark, staring toward me with that same intensity the man- _Jacob _had before he had left. He slowly stepped in the house, unsure of my next move. I nodded towards him to continue, not wanting the neighbors to see a huge **wolf** at my doorstep. I walked cautiously around him as I shut the front door and bolted it locked. I continued to stare at his large wolf form. His paws were the size of three of my hands put together and his muscles…they almost looked bolder in a certain sense. As my eyes traveled over his body, I noticed the jean cut-offs tied firmly around his ankle.

"Jacob," my voice whispered, not sure if I was hallucinating. He responded with a gentle whine as he bumped his rather large head against my leg. I chuckled lightly, all fear dissolving as I realized that he meant no harm. If anything he was just a big puppy. A **very **big puppy, but defiantly a puppy. I smiled up at him, noticing how he **still** was able to hover over me. Now that's just sad, a dog was taller then me. How pathetic.

Jacob grazed his head on my jeans, rubbing his snout in the process. I slowly lowered my fingers to his large ears, scratch behind them as he continued to ask for attention. I slowly walked toward the living area, gesturing him to follow me as I sat comfortably on the cushioned couch. I giggled as he laid his head above my legs, begging for me to give him attention. I scratched the top of his head, watching as he enjoyed it. Once I stopped, he put his cold, wet nose to my face and licked my cheek.

"Ah, Jake. Why'd you do that," I giggled, as he continued to lick me. God I cant believe this. The man I had denied to being Jacob Black, whom must I say is very much him, is the same man I am now playing with as if he were my own dog. I'm so fucked. His large, wolf tongue went from my cheek, to my nose, to my lips. By then I was going to kill him.

"Jake, I swear if you lick me one more time I will-" My words were cut-off by a very wet, large tongue . I stared into his daring eyes as he stared back at me, playfully daring me to move. I opened my mouth to speak, which in my case, was the wrong move because just in that moment, a very large, wet tongue slid into my mouth causing me to squeal. _That's it. _

That's when I lunged for him as he yelped in delight. I reached for his stomach trying to find some kind of tickle spot, which was very hard considering he's a wolf. In a blur of seconds, I was pinned to the carpeted floor, my arm above me as his paws help each hand. His lower body was laying on top of **most** of my body. All I could feel at the moment were my hands, breast, face, and arms. Everything else was numb.

"You've to be kidding me. Now how it this fair," I smiled lightly, struggling to get out of his grasp. He stared down at me, his eyes boring into mine. I stared back, not sure what to do. Suddenly he lowered his large head, his fur brushing against the skin on my face. Slowly, he licked my cheek then bringing his head up to look at me. After staring at me for just seconds, he lowered his head again licking my other cheek. My mind reeled at the thought of him in **human** form doing this. The image sent a light shiver thought my body. I tore my thoughts away from the idea, I was here to help him, not **fall** for him. After all, this is the same guy I had bashed for just being known by my sister. The same guy that Mariah is still deeply in love with. Pretty sad, right.

"I believe you," my voice breathed staring up at him. His eyes gleamed in such brightness, just knowing that he wasn't alone. That he had me.

After staring into my eye with such intensity, it made me want to melt, he began to low his head again. His cold, wet nose travels up my lips causing my lips to slightly part from his boldness. Slowly he licked my lips, his tongue only a quarter of it's usual length. I grasped, that same chill spreading through my body causing all my senses to come alive.

He lifted his head up at me from my sudden noise, searching within my eyes for something. Suddenly his head lowered again, but with much more force. His nose was now making tails on my neck, causing me to turn to the side so he would have a better reach. With this invitation, his body was now shimmering in heat causing my entire body to drip from sweat. He slowly began to lick my neck with just a little more force then he had on my face. The chill continued to pulse through me as his tongue was now digging into my skin. I tried fighting the wave of pleasure that seemed to burst through me as I was now digging my fingers into his paws, grinding what I could against his lower body. The fire within us flared as his tongue began to travel down my neck and into the crease of my breast. I gasped again, the chill now evolving into a firing ball of flame that burst through me.

Suddenly, he stopped, his ears perking up at a sound. Within seconds, he had unpinned himself from me and was now standing, his eyes staring toward the front door.

"What's wrong," my voice spoke out hoarsely as my mind still reeled from the previous events. He glance toward me then back toward the door. Within seconded he had bolted up the stairs, leaving nothing but a gust of wind and a **very** flustered Leah. I stood, quickly straighten out my T-shirt as I headed hastily toward the front window. Looking through it my eyes widened, watching as my sister and her friend walked hurriedly toward the front door. Within that second I rushed toward the couch, making sure there was no signs of fur to be found. Then I rushed quickly toward the kitchen, grabbing both half-bitten sandwiches and hurriedly threw them in a plastic bag, making sure I cleaned-up most of the mess. Suddenly I heard the front door slam closed, a piercing voice awakening my senses.

"Leah, I'm home! Holly wanted to cancel early. I need to talk to you about something! It's really important, Leah," her booming voice sang causing me to jump into a panic. _Please don't go in my room, please don't go in my room._

"Mariah, I'm in the kitchen," I yelled, hoping to get her attention. To both my relief and horror, I heard the clicking of her heels heading toward the kitchen door. Looking at the plastic bag in my hands I quickly threw it in the refrigerator, not exactly wanting to explain to my sister why I have two sandwiches instead of one.

You see, when it comes to my sister, looks and size is all that matters…oh and _Twilight_. So if my weight is over **120**, _I'm a fat ass_. If I'm under **100**, _I'm to skinny to call my self real_. If I'm between those two points, _I'm trying to hard to be like her_. Either way I loose.

From the kitchen doorway she suddenly appeared, her dark hair straightened to a pin as it flowed smoothly down her shoulders. A thin, white winter coat sat snug on her perfect figure as her dark jeans sat low. I stared at her in questioning as her eyes trailed down my figure.

"Wow, you look like shit. Why don't you do something with yourself for once. You know, dress nicely. Put on some make-up for a change. And I'm not just talking mascara, I mean the real deal. You just look so plain and boring," she stated, a very serious look resting upon her perfect face. A streak of pain flared within me as I absorbed her words. I don't know why I let things like this effect me. This was nothing new. This was my life. So what was the big surprise.

"Because I'm not you," I stated, my voice a whisper as my words rang out it honesty. I rushed past her quickly, racing toward my room as the lingering strain of pain continued to wrap itself around my already bruised heart.

Rushing into my room, I slammed the door behind me, locking it with a click. I stood there for a couple of passing seconds, taking in the world before me. I could still hear Mariah's protest, like a faded voice in the distance. I looked around my plain room, searching for any sign of life. Something was off.

Looking around I then noticed that my closet door had been shut. I quickly walked towards it, unsure of what laid behind its wooden edges. I knocked quietly, waiting for an answer.

Silence.

"Jake, it me," I breathed knowing fully well that he could hear me. A gentle bump on the door confirmed that it was okay to come in. I slowly pull the door open, turning on the light to the little closet. Nuzzled in the corner was the body of a man, but the eyes of a little boy, curled into a large ball with one of the blankets wrapped snugly around his bare being. I walked toward him slowly, gently crouching down in front of him, my eyes staring toward him with support. He stared toward me as I nuzzled myself next to him, laying a firm hand on him to show that I was here. He smiled at me gently, brushing my cheek with the edge of his fingers. Memories from the following hour came flooding back to me. It went from a wet, playful doggie kiss too…something much more then a doggie kiss, but maybe it wasn't more to him. Maybe it was **just** a doggie kiss.

"You okay," his husky voice pulled me from my thoughts and back toward his intense eyes. Confusion layered my insides, not sure of what he meant.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why," I questioned. He looked at me boldly, his lips parting as if to tell me something, but didn't know how to phrase it.

"I heard what Mariah said, Leah," he breathed out still staring toward me. How in hell did he hear that? As if reading my thoughts he answered me.

"Wolf hearing."

I nodded my head in understanding still glancing toward him. I bit my lip in thought as I remembered Mariah's words.

"Your not boring, your complex. You don't need make-up, your naturally beautiful. Your not plain, but different. You definitely don't look like shit. Shit is green and smelly. Your not even close to that," his voice rang out, breaking the forming silence with his sweet words.

I smiled at him as he began to lighten the mood.

"Thank you," I spoke gently watching his features. A sudden thought dawned on me, causing my features to fall. He noticed, his eyes begging to know what was wrong.

"Your name is Jacob Black. You can turn into a werewolf. Your apart of this huge book series, but your name isn't anywhere to be seen in the books. How in hell are we going to figure out how to fix this," I questioned, reality hitting the both of us.

He stared towards me, realization falling upon him.

"What if I never see Nessie," he breathed with his eyes now glued to my closet floor. Confusion swirled within me once more as I stared up at him for answers. Catching my gaze he answered, his eye still glued to the floors.

"Nessie's my imprint. Imprint meaning, um, that she's my soul mate. That I could never live in my world without her. She is my light, my heart."

I continued to stare at him, breathing in his words. He had a _soul mate_. One that lived in his world. She was his light, his heart. There could never be room for more. Another wire of pain began to squeeze my chest as I kept my face blank. His words were replaying themselves through my mind, as if the rest of the movie had been cut-off and all you could see was this scene. Damn it, I'm letting myself get attacked to him.

I **have** to stop. He isn't apart of my world.

He glanced up at me, noticing my silence. My face remained blank, not wanting any signs of emotion to peak through.

"Leah, I-" his voice was suddenly cut-off by the sound of my sisters piercing scream. I was suddenly on my feet and heading for my bedroom door. Jacob stayed sitting, knowing there wasn't much that he could do. I rushed out in a frantic panic, hoping and praying that she wasn't hurt. No matter how many horrible things she says, I still care for her, she was my younger sister after all.

I ran quickly into her room, breathless as I loudly opened her bedroom door. I peered in, the fire within me glazing at the sight of my sister. She sat at the edge of her bed, tears streamed down her face as the cake of make-up came down with it. She held the _New Moon _poster that she had gotten just yesterday in her hands, the back of the poster facing me.

"What's wrong," I breathed, letting her know of my presence. Her red eyes glanced up at me, then back down at the poster.

"Jacob. He's gone."

_Gone. _How could he be gone. He's in my closet.

"What are you talking about," I asked taking a few good steps into her room. She glanced back up at me, then glued her eyes back to the poster.

"Look," her voice breathed, waving for me to come and see. I cautiously stepped toward her, peeking over her shoulder to get a good look at the poster. Surprise filled my insides as I did a double-glance, not sure if I was believing what I saw.

On the poster was a brown and black, designed background with the title _'New Moon' _at the bottom in yellow letters.

But no Jacob. Just the background of what use to be.

_No Jacob. _

_..._

_Review if you would, please. I would like to know your opinions. _


	5. Key

_I don't own Twilight._

_Surprise filled my insides as I did a double-glance, not sure if I was believing what I saw. _

_On the poster was a brown and black, designed background with the title 'New Moon' at the bottom in yellow letters. _

_But no Jacob. Just the background of what use to be. _

_**No Jacob. **_

**_..._**

Fear gripped my insides once realization hit me. He was fading. Slowly, yes but fading. Fading away from the world he came from. My eyes widen at my sisters _colorful _tears as they streamed from her face.

"Where is he, Leah. Where is _my_ Jacob. He's not in any of the books. Where has he gone," her frantic voice breathed toward me in a panic. If only she knew that he was much closer then she thought.

I turned from her and the blank poster, heading for my room to spread the news to Jake. I was suddenly stopped by Mariah's soft voice.

"I'm sorry about what I said."

Her words surprised me as I frozen in place. I then turned back to her and nodded, not wanting to many words to be spoken. I then quickly headed back to my room. Once I reached my door, I breathed. I was not sure how I was going to explain this. Its was like telling a lost, little boy that he's world isn't really. That his world is fading.

Stepping in the room, I turned and shut my door quietly, unsure of my next move. A chilling breeze swirled through the room causing a sudden chill to tremble through my body. I turned towards the window, noticing how it had been open fully. I scrunched my face in confusion. Why is the window open? I turning toward my little closet in questioning. The door was fully open and the light was off. I stepped closer, searching for that little boy wrapped in a blanket. The closet was empty. Fear bubbled through me as I circled my room. Nothing.

Maybe he had to go to the bathroom. With that thought, I swung my bedroom door open and headed towards the bathroom. The same bubble of fear and streak of pain traveled through me as I searched the bathroom, knowing fully well it was empty. I rushed back in my room in a panic, searching in my closet once again, not trusting myself. Empty. The same feeling spread through me as realization hit me. The open window. He was _gone. _A sudden tear glistened down my face as the reality of it all hit me. I was alone again.

**Jacob P.O.V **

I was running. The wind ripped through my fur as I sprinted, my limps becoming soar. I remember Leah and Mariah's words very clearly, they were still fresh in my mind.

"_What's wrong," Leah's voice was faded. _

"_Jacob. He's __**gone**__." Mariah wailed. _

Before I could hear anymore, I bolted. I knew what was happening to me. I was fading. My world was becoming very nonexistent. I just wanted to leave and go back to how things were.

I wanted to layout in the grass with Nessie. I want to argue with Embry about who can run faster. I want to tease Quil about having a two year-old at his beckoning call. I want to call Edward a leech and hear him hiss at me from a distance. I want to listen to Seth's innocent thoughts. I want to see Sam tense whenever I bring up the Cullen's. I want to tell my dad that I love him. I want to win the next wrestling match with Paul. I want to taste Emily's cooking. I want have an awkward conversation with Bella, letting her know that, yes indeed I will someday fuck her daughter. I want to have a bomb-fire with the entire pack like we do every year as we joke, laugh, and tell traditional stories. I just wanted to be home. I want to breathe in the La Push beach waters and run through a forest chasing the next vampire on our path.

A thought accrued to me as I continued running, the suns shadowing rays leading the way through the unknown forest area. What I want most of all, was Leah to come with me. To join my world. The problem with that idea, was how I wasn't sure how to get there. Suddenly, out of the crisp, fall air came a sent. A very alluring, delicate sent. One that made my mouth water slightly. I slowed myself to a jog, my nose leading the way towards the exotic smell. I dug my paws in the graveled dirt once I came across a wooden, log cabin. I then realized how deep into the woods I had really gone. Slowly, I approached the cabin, not trusting myself or whatever was in it.

"I knew you would come," I soft voice spoke to me, like singing charms. I turned my head toward the voice and completely froze once I found its user. There on the steps of the small, wooden cabin stood a blonde women, her eyes piercing through me with rays of purple and gold. I stared at her not sure what exactly to do. The women wore a thin, black winter jacket with washed-out blue jeans. Her jacket hugged her hour-glass figure nicely, with a scarf wrapped snug on her pale neck. She was beautiful. Nothing like I've ever seen before. I took a step back cautiously as she took a step toward me. She wasn't human and obviously she knew what I was. She could be dangerous.

"I am not a harm to you. I am the reason you are here, young one," her voice was like a singing melody, so smooth and beautiful. What did she mean, she was the reason I was here? Did she bring me here? As if reading my thoughts, she answered me smoothly.

"Yes, I brought you here. Phase back, please. I would like to speak with you in human-form."

I nodded to her, confusion bubbling within me as I ran towards one of the forest trees. What was her reason for bringing me here? How did she bring me here? I quickly phased back, slipping my cut-offs smoothly on my body and hurriedly headed back toward the area where the strange, exotic women still stood.

She smiled gently as I approached her, staring into my confused eyes.

"Why am I here," I spoke, not sure how to react on all of this. She continued to stare, that same gentle smile danced upon her perfect lips.

"Those reasons are not for me to answer. You must answer them yourself," she answered delicately. I stared at her, a sudden heat swarming through me at her answer.

"What do you mean? How can I get back to my family? How can I get back home, where I belong?" I questioned her franticly. She smiled at me, understanding my hostility.

"There is a key. Once you have found that key, you must use it to open the portal between both worlds. You **must** take the key with you in order to break the spell. If the task is not complete and the key is left behind, you will forever be stuck within this world," her voice spoke seriously, staring through me with intense eyes. Great, so there's a key. Now where the fuck is it?

"Where is it." I spoke hoping for an answer. She stared at me, her exotic eyes piercing the layer between my heart and soul.

"You have already found it," she spoke gently, turning her back to me and slowly walked toward the small cabin.

"Wait, where are you going. I don't know what key your talking about. Please, help me," I pleaded as she gracefully walked the steps of the cabin. She slowly turned toward me before opening her door, speaking to me gently.

"In time, you will know. I have already said enough. Think wisely, Jacob Black," she spoke graciously before disappearing within her humble little home.

_In time I will know? I don't have time, my world is fading away with every passing second. _

Clearing my head, I ran back toward the same large tree I had hidden behind. I phased back smoothly, letting the wolf within me flare. I began running the direction I had came, heading back towards Leah's house in a frantic hurry.

**Leah's P.O.V **

Two hours, thirty-five minutes, and fifteen-seconds. Still nothing. The tears had dried and stained my copper toned skin. Certain strands of hair were glued to my face as I laid silently on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. I had only known this man for twenty-four hours and I was already crying over him. Shows you how bad-_terrible_ my love life is. Mariah was _still_ balling her eyes out and for once in my life I could understand why. Jacob really is that perfect guy all the girls say he is. There is a difference between me and those girls though. I have actually meet _Jacob Black_. Not the actor from the movie and not some imitation of him. No, I mean the **real** him.

Man, I think I'm going crazy. Just yesterday I hated this _characters_ guts. Now…its different. The breeze from my opened window chilled me, but kept me sane. Like a breathe of fresh air had over come me. I closed my eyes, feeling the winds frosty touch brush my face gently. I kept my eyes closed, listening to the faint cry's of my sister as the wind howled at me, begging me to open my eyes. I kept them closed, not wanting to see the world around me for just a few seconds. I let my body relax, letting myself forget everything, as if I were in a bubble. The bubble had protected me from life's harsh ways. Suddenly, the bubble popped leaving me defenseless and weak. A streak of fear ran through me from my thoughts. I wrapped my arms around myself as a chill went through my body, keeping my eyes still tightly closed. Another swirl of wind howled as my body began to tremble.

Suddenly, warm built arms were being wrapped around me, causing my eyes to bulge open in fear and shock. I looked up to see Jacob's warm brown eyes staring down at me as he smiled gently, warmth shimmering through his skin. The fear within me dissolved in seconds as I lunged for him, wrapping my cold arms around his very warm neck and nuzzled my face into the creak on his perfectly structured body. He chuckled lightly as I wrapped my legs around his torso, lifting me gently. He began gracefully walking toward my small closet, the strong heat still radiating of his perfect body/

"Miss me," his voice spoke gently as he let out a breathy laugh. I pulled my head out of the nook of his neck and stared at him as if he was joking. I slowly got down from him, getting back on my feet. I continued to stare at him a sudden anger boiling within me.

"You left me. You weren't coming back until you realized that this was the only place to sleep. Your weren't coming back," I bit my lip as the hurt was clear in each word. I struggled not to let the tears fall in front of him, not wanting him to see that I was weak.

"I don't know what you heard, or what you think you've heard, but when I came back in here…you were gone. I didn't even get a chance to explain what had gotten my sister so upset, you just left," I spoke again, my eyes beginning to water as I stared down at the floor.

"I didn't think I would hurt you," his words spoke, burning me. That was such a …_**guy**_ thing to say. You _didn't _think. That's the point.

"You didn't," I stated harshly not wanting him to think he had this much of an effect on me. Sucking up the tears, I glanced up at him, every trace of hurt demolished. I stared at him with intense eyes, waiting for a response.

"Oh, well, um, I meet someone. This girl in the wood," he stated , his eyes bright with hope. That same wire of pain circled my heart as I continued to stare up at him. That's it, I'm an idiot. It's official. I have fallen for a guy I've only known for a day, who comes from a completely different world, and who has a soul mate waiting for him at his beckoning call. In his world, I did not belong.

I stared at him waiting for him to go on. He studied my face, searching for something. He then turned from me and sat in the closet on top of the blankets that still laid there from last night. He leaned his back against the wall, rubbing his face with his rather **large** hands. I glanced at him, not sure what he was doing. He then looked up at me, patting the spot next to him, indicating that I sit. Being the bitch that I am, I decided I'd sit in front of him instead of next to him. A flash of hurt crossed his eyes, but it was quickly replaced with hope.

"Well, um, I was running though some forest ground about a mile from here and I was about half-way through when I saw this cabin. There was a blonde girl, very beautiful, standing at the steps watching me. She said she knew I would come. I saw her eyes, they were a purplish-gold, definitely not human. She wasn't a vampire, I would have smelt it, but she said she had brought me here. She said that I would have to figure out the reasons I was here and in time I would know," he was breathless as the memory replayed in his head. I stared at him absorbing his words. Who was this girl? He read my expression of shock and nodded his head in understanding.

"Yeah, I know. I _still_ don't understand it," he said silently, his face scrunched in confusion. I nodded in understanding, staying completely silent. He studied me for a couple of seconds before he spoke.

"I wasn't leaving you," he breathed, still studying my features. I nodded, not believing a word he said as I traced the carpet on the floor with my fingers, trying to distract myself from his hard gaze.

"You don't believe me," he breathed sadly. I glanced up at him, but quickly glued my eyes back to my fingers.

"Why do you say that," I questioned quietly, waiting for an answer.

"Because you cant even look at me," his voice was layered with hurt. I kept my eyes on the floor knowing fully well that his words were true. I stayed silent as I bit my lip, hating the effect that he had on me. Suddenly, his large hands were being wrapped around my body as he pulled me into him. He held me gently as if I was a fragile piece of glass. I didn't fight back, I just let him cradle me, enjoying the moment, knowing fully well that it wasn't going to last long. His finger brushed through my dark hair gently, causing me to close my eyes at the bliss. I felt him nuzzle his warm nose in my hair as his grip on me tightened.

"Why don't you believe me," his voice was muffled in the dark strands of my think hair. I thought about his question, his tight grip loosened at my silence.

"Because," I breathed. I felt his face move, his warm nose making a heated trail of fire on my face. His lips were next to my ear as he whispered to me, his husky voice causing a sudden chill to shoot through me. "Because why."

My body froze at his words as I whipped my head toward him, making sure I was looking into his eyes. That same thrash of hurt I had been enduring before he climbed through my window came through, causing my voice to come out ruff and harsh.

"Because I don't," I stated harshly, staring into him as a flash of hurt appear upon his perfect face, but it was quickly gone, being replace by sudden anger.

"Oh, so you don't have a reason. You just don't trust me, is that the case," he said harshly, pushing me away from him as he scooted away from me. A flare of anger rose in me as his words burned.

"Well, you haven't really given me a reason to trust you. What do you expect. You just ran off, Jake. Honestly, I think your just using me, just like everyone else. They get what they want and then they leave. Your just like _them_," my words were like acid, the streak of pain pierced my heart as I watched his face crumble slightly, but still blared in anger.

"You think _I'm_ using you. Out of all people, you choose _me_ to pick on. Yes, I left, but here I am. I came back. **Not** because I'm _using_ you. But, because I _like_ you. Don't you realize that if I hadn't left, I would have most-likely exploded into a huge wolf and completely destroyed _your_ closet," his words burned harshly toward me as he glared. I stared at him, the anger within me still boiling, but slowly coming down to a simmer.

"Are you done." I asked blandly.

He stared at me blankly at my words. Suddenly something clicked in him, as if something just _snapped_.

"Am I done," he breathed staring toward me with a sudden hatred. I stared back at him, acting completely unaffected by his rage.

"Do I have to say it slowly," I spoke arrogantly. He stared at me with a burning fire. Suddenly, he was on his feet yanking me with him.

"Hey, watch-it," I yelled at him, the anger within him still building. Within that second, I was pinned against the closet wall, his face just inches from mine.

"I don't like playing games, Leah. And I **hate** playing yours. If you don't trust me, then I'll leave. I'm sure the blonde women back in the wood wouldn't mind letting me stay at her-" I cut-off his sentence, not liking where it was going.

"You are **not** staying at _her_ place," I stated boldly staring at him with a certain intensity. He glared at me, tightening his grip on me against the wall. I kept my face blank, not wanting to show him that I was in pain. No doubt there would be bruises.

"And why the hell not. I'm pretty damn sure I have a say in where I sleep," he said roughly, peering down on me. I glared up at him about to speak, but was cut-off by a sudden knock at my door. Within that second, both our eyes widen as we froze. Our anger dissolved within seconds as he let go of me, unpinning me from the wall as I straighten myself out. Jacob shut the closet door, after giving me a hopeful glance as I headed toward my room's door. I pulled back my door, peering out to see who had knocked. There stood my sister, tears _**still**_ streaming down her face. I looked over at my clock noticing the time.

_7:43 pm_

Shit, time flies. I glanced back at her in questioning as I took in her appearance. Her usual perfected face was smeared with mascara, cover-up, eyeliner, eye shadow, blush, and even a little lipstick. It was everywhere. Here hair was pined back in a ponytail, still straight to perfection. She wore a _'Batman Returns'_ T-shirt, the one I had gotten her so many years ago, and pink _softie_ shorts. She glanced at me, her voice soft, but raspy.

"Um, can I talk to you. Just for a second."

I stared at her, unsure of what I should do. She never and I mean _never _comes to me just to _talk_, she usually wants something.

"Um, sure," I answered hesitantly, cautious to her every move. I slowly opened the door and stepped to the side letting her walk in and sit at the edge of my bed uncomfortably. She stared up at me, her bottom lip wobbling.

"Um, what's up," I asked unsurely. She stared at me for a couple of seconds before speaking.

"I- I don't know what to do. Leah, Jacob is my life. Without him, I am nothing. I- I can't live without him and now he's gone. He's _gone_," she wailed, tears once again over flowing. Okay, I know I should probably be more supportive, her being my sister and all, but come on. She cant **live** without him? She's _nothing without him? That's pretty pathetic, if you ask me. _

"_Um, Mariah, you don't even know him," I spoke gently, studying her face as I spoke. Her face broke as she wailed._

"_Yes I do! I swear, Lee. You can tell me that I'm crazy all you want, but I know what I saw," she babbled, tears still glistening down her face. Wait, what is she talking about. Confusion filled me as I spoke. _

"_What are you talking about." _

_Her eyes looked up toward me as she replayed a memory through her mind. She spoke calmly, "I saw him, last night. I woke up from some noise in my room, I looked up and there he was. He was staring at me. I can't remember much because I zoned out after that, but I swear he was there. I just- I just need to find him," she breathed looking up at me. _

_I stared at her, my mouth ajar as I realized what she was referring to. She had been awake last night. She had seen him. My mind reeled at the knowledge as I continued to stare at her. She looked at me then and sighed, slowly getting up and off my bed. _

_She slowly walked toward my bedroom door, but before she left she turned to me, speaking gently. _

"_I have to find him. He is the key to my destiny," she spoke before disappearing into the hallway, leaving me in total shock. I stood there completely still as I heard the door shut in place, then I very quickly walked towards it and locked it with a click, not wanting any accidental walk-ins. _

_Slowly I walked toward the closet door, pulling it open as I peered in. There Jacob sat in complete shock. He glanced up at me, his eyes clouded in thought. _

"_She saw you, Jake," I breathed quietly watching him. _

"_I heard," he spoke, his voice rough as he turned his gaze toward the floor. A silence overcame us as we pondered in thought. _

"_She said that I was the key to her destiny," he whispered suddenly, looking up at me with hopeful eyes. I stared at him in confusion not sure what he meant. _

"_Okay, what's your point. She also said that she couldn't live without you and that she needed you," I questioned him in confusion, not wanting him to take her seriously. _

"_She said I was the key to her destiny, right," he questioned me as I sat beside him. I nodded towards his question, the confusion still clear in my eyes. _

"_What if she's the key to mine," he breathed, a glee of hope clear in his voice. _

_..._

_Review if you would please. Sorry for the samll errors. I get a little carried away:)_

_3_


	6. Wanting

_Don't own Twilight. _

...

The moons white light rested gently against my white, thin bed sheets, piercing a hole in the blackness of my room. I stared dreamily toward my window as the thoughts from earlier came flooding back to me .

"_She said I was the key to her destiny, right," he questioned me as I sat beside him. I nodded towards his question, the confusion still clear in my eyes. _

"_What if she's the key to mine," he breathed, a glee of hope clear in his voice. _

_I stared toward him, not sure if he was kidding. Noting the serious look upon his face I sighed. _

"_Jake, you don't honestly think that you __**biggest**__ fan is the key to your destiny," I questioned, my voice growing worried. He stared at me blankly, he spoke quietly. _

"_There's only one way to find out." _

I turned my face toward the ceiling in complete horror. I wasn't sure what he meant by that. I hadn't really had time to ask. I then thought back on how he cradled me in his arms. Like I meant the world to him, then my dumb ass had to ruin it. God, why was I so stupid.

I thought back on how he had pinned me against the wall, threatening to go to that women's cabin. I don't know **what** came over me. If he wanted to leave then he can leave, I have no control over him. But just the thought of him sleeping in another women's house made my body tremble in anger, knowing fully well that he would **not** be sleeping on the closet floor. I then remembered how he had told me about the key to his destiny.

"_She said that I have to find the __**key**__ to open the pathway between both worlds. She said that if I left __**it**__ behind then I would be stuck here forever and that I must bring the key with me," his voice was breathless as he stared intensely into my eyes. What is __**up**__ with him staring at me like that? He always does it?_

"_So, what does this have to do with my sister. How is __**she**__ the key," I questioned, not wanting the __**key**__ to be my sister. _

"_Because your sister knows me better then anyone. __**Plus**__, the women had said that I already found the key. So it's obviously your sister," he stated trying to reason with me. Realization dawned on me. _

"_Well if it __**is**__ my sister, would that mean you have to…take her with you," I questioned, not wanting to know the answer. He paused for a minute, thinking to himself._

"_Well, yes," he said brightly with a smile that made my insides melt. _

My body trembled from the idea of Mariah being the _key. _I jolt of pain washed through me as I reasoned with the possibilities. It was **very** likely. He was right, she knew anything and everything about him. The were meant for each other. He was the key to her destiny as she was the key to his. Realization jolted through me at a thought. If she was the key then that would mean she would leave with him, back to his perfect world. Leaving me behind, _again. _I would be left here, with my parents up my ass about where in hell their little girl went. They would blame **me**. Meanwhile, Mariah would be living her dream and Jacob would be with his soul mate back in his perfect little world-without me. Tears began to weld in my eyes as reality hit me. I pulled the thin sheets closer to my trembling body as I turned my head to get a good look a the clock.

_1:23 am _

Ah, shit. I turned back to my ceiling, the moons light still shinning brightly through the windows glass. Restless I sat up, quietly pulling the covers off my body and sliding my feet over the edge of my bed. I looked down at myself, not really know why I had _**tried**_ to impress Jacob. I had my dark, long hair resting lightly against a **very **_reveling_ night-gown that I had gotten from _Victoria Secrets_. Not that I had much to revel, I was a bit self-conscious. This was actually one of the more _covered_ night-gowns that they had on sale, but to me, it reveled much. Though, I loved it never-the-less. It was a silk red and matched nicely with my skin-tone. I continued to stare down at it, feeling stupid and foolish for putting it on. He hadn't even glanced at me. I mean really, what had I been expecting? For him to jump me? I think not.

I pulled myself completely off the bed, the gown pulling up as I slide exposing my naked bottom. I gently placed each foot on the carpeted flooring, feeling it's fluff between each toe. I walked toward my window and unbolted the locks as quietly as I could. I gently slide the window open fully and looked hesitantly at my roof. I hadn't climbed my roof in years. With that thought I quietly slid my leg through the open window, the moons light guided my way. I then slid my other leg through just as quietly. My bare feet felt the tar of the cold roof and I sighed in relief. I gently pushed myself off the windows ledge, slowly lowering myself till my bare ass felt the tar as well. I leaned my back against the house's white wall, relaxing into it. I glanced up at the full moon shining upon me, staring at me with white light. I loved the moon for some strange reason. Whenever the sun goes down, blackness surrounds you. But with the moon still there, the light is was always shining until the sun rises its bright lights again. Very poetic and dramatic. I give myself credit.

My fingers tugged at the ends of the gown, trying to cover as much as I could. Giving up, I remember Mariah's words. How she had said I was plain and boring, that I should do something with myself. I also remember her apology, but the words still stung. With that thought, I pulled my fingers through my long, dark hair, ruffling it a bit at the roots. A chilling breeze cause my hair to flare as my body lightly trembled. I suddenly heard movement from within the room, knowing fully well it was Jacob probably tossing around in the small little closet. A string of guilt spread though me. Jacob was so **big**, that small little closet wasn't going to be enough after a while. Maybe he could sleep in my bed and I can lock the door just incase someone walks in.

A sudden thought hit me. What if this was his last night here? What if it was Mariah's last night as well? What if he **never** gets a chance to sleep in my bed? These thoughts caused that's same burning pain to rise through me again. I have too have a plan. Just incase Mariah is the…_key_ to his destiny. As soon as he-_they_ leave, so will I.

I'll drop out of school and get the fuck out of this hell-hole of a house. I'll start a job and get an apartment for cheap. I'll buy my own food and pay my own bills. Then I'll meet a man who _doesn't_ climb through my window. A man who _doesn't _scare the shit out of me. A man who _doesn't_ cradle me and tell me I am naturally beautiful. A man that _doesn't_ morph into a huge wolf and _isn't _apart of a huge series. A man who _doesn't _have girl's fall at his feet. A man who _doesn't_ make me fall for him in less than twenty-four hours. A man who _isn't_ **Jacob Black**. I will love a man with class. Who wears a shirt every once in a while, who doesn't just leave me without warning. I will love for a man who _love's_ **me** _back_. I will **not** let myself fall again. Never will I have to feel the ragged pain within me, the feeling of rejection welding inside me. Never again.

I felt a sudden form of wetness glisten down my fingers, which were neatly placed together in my lap. I looked down suddenly, watching as the wet drop shimmered down my skin and into the cotton threading on my silk gown. I then felt the same wetness on my cheeks. I lifted one of the drops with my finger, watching it shine in the moons light. Tears. One by one they came. I heard more movement in the room, feeling the same guilty feeling spread though me. Slowly I stood up, holding onto the windows ledge for support. I slid inside my room just as quietly as I had gotten out. I turned toward my window once I was completely inside, feeling the sudden warmth of the room. I slowly glide the window shut and bolted its locks. I wiped my tears roughly as a sudden idea sprang through me. I glanced toward my bed and then toward the closet. I stood there for a couple of silent seconds, my mind debating with my heart.

My _heart_ **won**. I quietly walked towards the closet door, turning the knob slowly. I peered into the darkness of the closet, letting my eyes adjust to the blackness of the little area. Letting the moons light seep into the area. I then noticed Jacob's sprawled out figure, his muscular back laid at an angle with his right arm pulled over his head. His legs we mangled into the blankets in a very awkward position. I slowly walked into the small area, crouching to the floor. Gently I nudged his arm, not sure if I could carry him…if I _could_ carry him. He made no sign of movement. I nudged him again, but this time with a little more force.

"Jake," I softly sang, still nudging his arm. Nothing. Getting frustrated, I decided I would have to do this the hard way. Gently, I took his arm and placed it nicely around my shoulders. I then took my other arm and wrapped it around his torso. With as much strength as I could, I pull Jake up, listening to a muffled groan escape his lips, but his eyes remain closed. I tried not to giggle as I watched this. Slowly I pulled him to his feet, supporting him as much as I could. We just stood there, waiting for him to wake-up. He opened his eye slowly, looking toward me with confusion.

"Leah," his voice muffled with his eyes half shut. I giggled lightly at this. My arms still supporting his dead weight.

"Come on, big boy. Let's get you in a **real** bed," I whispered with amusement, walking him toward my bed. He wasn't graceful at all. I had learned this rather quickly as he continued to trip over his **large** feet. Finally, we made it to the bed. I looked up at him hoping for my sake he would crawl into it _himself _and not have _**me**_do it for him. He looked down at me as if he had finally woken up.

"Get in," I spoke quietly, glancing up at him then back down toward the bed. His face scrunched in confusion as he realized the position we were in. My arm was still tightly wrapped around his waist with his rather **heavy** arm over my shoulder. Slowly he took his arm off my shoulder as I let go of his waist, still staring up at him. He looked down at the bed, unsure what to do.

"Did I not speak correctly? Get in the bed," I stated again with a little more force. He looked down at me in shock, but did as I asked and climbed into the bed. As he did this, I hurriedly walked toward my bedroom door, making sure it was locked. I then walked back toward the bed, reading the digital, light-up clock on the side of my nightstand.

_2:47 am_

Wow, was I really on the roof for that long. I walked around Jacob and headed for the other side of the bed. Once I reached it, I climbed up the bed smoothly, then slid under the thin sheets as I pulled them up to my cold body. The night-gown rose half-way up my thigh as I scooted under the sheet. I stared up at the ceiling aware of the ball of heat radiating next to me. Oh, now I'm **really** not going to get any sleep. Not with Jacob's, hot body laying nice and snug next me. I won't be able to think straight let alone get sleep. Gosh, I'm an idiot.

"Leah," his voice whispered lightly, tearing me from my thoughts. I turned to him in questioning. His face laid gently on the fluffy pillow as his eyes drooped slightly. His hair hung in his face as his body curled into the side of the bed.

"Hmm."

He stared at me then, his eyes opening wider.

"Why am I in your bed," his voice questioned, his face serious. A quick, cover-up excuse formed in my head as I spoke.

"You were tossing around and I couldn't sleep, so I thought you would be more comfortable here," I breathed lightly. _Wow, good job Leah. And you didn't even have to lie. _He nodded at me, closing his eyes once more. He snuggled deeply into the pillow while I watch with complete fascination. He truly was beautiful.

I turned away from him, not wanting to feel the pain that spread through me every time I looked at him. I stared up at the blackness of the ceiling, my mind and body still awake and buzzing. I pulled the sheets down me slightly, the heat from Jake's body making me warm. I adjust my nightie, making sure it completely covered my breast before I pulled the sheet down to my stomach. A light grunt came from the man beside me suddenly. I glanced toward him as he looked at me.

"What are you wearing," he questioned suddenly. Oh **now** he notices, figures. I stared at him blankly before answering in a confused tone.

"Um, clothes," I spoke as if stating the obvious. He continued to stare at me, his eye traveling down my body. The blood heated my cheeks at his gaze and I was thankful for the darkness of the room.

"That doesn't look like clothes. It look's like your about too sneak through your _window_ to go see your _boyfriend_," he said harshly, his eye's digging into mine. Confusion, once again, laced through me from his words. My boyfriend? You mean the one that dumped me for my sister two months ago. He's considered an Ex, buddy.

"Um, no. Where did you get that idea," I questioned suddenly. His cheeks flamed as he stared at me.

"I heard you open the window and when I looked out too see what was going on, your bed was empty," he answered back, accusingly. I stared at him silently as a smile formed brightly upon my face.

"You were checking up on me," I spoke lightly, not answering his unspoken question. He's cheeks flamed again as he spoke.

"That's besides the point. So who is he, what's he look like, can-" he's rant was cut-off by my amused words.

"What guy," I questioned lightly, smiled gently. He seemed to become very flustered as he scooted closer to me.

"The guy you snuck out to see. Who is he," he questioned again, his eyes still lingering on my gown.

I giggled lightly as I watched him, a very giddy feeling busted through me then as I spoke.

"I was sitting on the roof." He stared at me as if I were joking.

"Nu-huh, you went to go see him. Come on tell me," his voice was anxious. I giggled lightly from his reaction.

"No, I'm being dead serious. No guy want's to _see_ me," I stated the truth as I smiled. He stared toward me blankly, his eyes boring into mine.

"So, no one saw you like that," his voice was almost possessive, almost…_protective_. I shook my head, answering his question.

"Nope."

As if relief had washed through him, he let out a breath and nodded, indicating that he was okay with that.

"Why," I asked curiously, biting my lip. He tensed, but slowly relaxed as he answered.

"Because you probably **shouldn't** wear that," he said harshly, his words stabbing me as the rejection spread through me. I stared at him blankly before turning back toward the dark ceiling, pulling the sheets over the gown and up to my now heated neck, suddenly self-conscious.

I bit my lip to keep from letting out a soft whimper and kept my eyes on a certain spot on the ceilings wall, trying to distract myself. There was nothing but silence as I turned on my side, my back facing him. Nothing. Just an echoing silence.

After a few long minutes, I heard him sigh to himself, his hot breath causing chills to travel down my spine. Suddenly the thin sheets were ripped from my body, leaving me in nothing but my red, silk night-gown that sat dangerously on my thigh. I shrieked lightly from the sudden chill that travel over my body. I then felt large, hot hands on my stomach, pulling me toward him.

My back was now glued to his built chest and stomach as his large arms were wrapped tightly around my waist. I peered up at him through the corner of my eye as he sighed again, breathing in my scent as his nose left that same hot trail it had just a few hours ago.

"Jake, what are you doing," I ask, my voice was shaky, not wanting him to stop. He froze at my words. _Shit, shit, shit. God, I'm an _**idiot**.

"I…don't know," he breathed, his hot breath causing my hair to flare slightly. A sudden boldness shot through me as my next words slid from my mouth without a thought.

"Well, don't stop." I felt his muscles tense at my words. _Damn, my idiotic mouth._

Suddenly it was like the fire within him flared. His heated lips were now on the back of my neck trailing up my chin and on my cheek. I gasped in delight as memories from early today came flooding back to me. I turned my head so he had better reach as he continued to trail heated kisses up my skin. He grunted, unwrapping his arms from my waist and gently placing me so I was laying on my back staring up at him. He was suddenly straddling my waist, still kissing my neck lightly. Wanting some sort of control, I brought my hand to his back and gently began digging my fingers into his tense muscles. A growl of pleasure escaped his lips as he began sucking and nibbling my neck. I gasped at the sudden waves of heat that came over me. I grinded my hips into his, causing him to pull away from my neck and look at me. His eyes were filled with lust as he breathed-out heavily, resting his forehead against mine. I breathed in his scent as he breathed in mine, our eyes staring intensely into the others.

Suddenly, something within him click. His eye's widen as he pulled away from me slowly, a thought crossing his mind. His legs still straddled me as the dark bruise on my neck began to form.

"What's wrong," I asked gently not sure what to say. He looked down on me, his voice speaking softly.

"I have a…" he trailed of mid-sentence, but I knew fully well what his was going to say. He has a _soul mate. _I shouldn't have interfere with their special bond. I nodded in understanding, pushing his legs off me and turning to my side. He sighed hopelessly as he laid down, facing the ceiling.

_Soul mate. _

A tear slowly glistened down my cheek. _Damn it, this is twice the man has made me cry. _

"_Tomorrow, we'll figure out if Mariah's the key or not," he breath out, his voice sloppy. _

"_Okay," I breathed, letting sleep overcome me. _

_..._

_Review if you would, please. Love hearing the feedback:)_


	7. Change

_I don't own Twilight._

...

The sun blared over me as memories from the following day flooded back to me. I grunted, the ache in my heart throbbing. I felt movement beside me, like a ball of fire had been placed next to me. I opened my eyes then, the blinding light causing a headache to form as my eyes adjusted to the lighting. I looked down at myself noticing how the sheets had been completely ripped from my body, leaving me in nothing but my night-gown. It had been pulled up completely, exposing my entire bottom area. Why in hell I decided wearing this with _nothing_ underneath was beyond me.

I pulled my gown down quickly, turning to make sure Jake hadn't noticed. Looking down on him, I noticed that he was still very much asleep. His mouth was slightly ajar as his hair hung loosely in his face. His eyes were closed tightly as he cuddled with the pillow. I was temped too push him off the bed, after all that he's put me through but I decided against it, knowing it wouldn't get me anywhere. I glanced at the digital clock, reading its numbers.

_10:56 am_

Wow, I'm up early. Quietly I slid down my bed and headed toward my closet door. In a sudden hurry, I grabbed a simple black, summer dress, with the usual bra and thong set, not wanting Jake to wake up and see me in this _**gown**_ again. I was too the point were the thought of burning it sounded reasonable. Then again, what had the gown done that was so wrong. It's the person behind it that makes all the difference.

Quietly, I headed toward my bedroom door, unbolting the lock for stepping through, making sure the hall was clear. Seeing that it was empty, I quietly shut the door behind me, heading toward the bathroom.

Once I had reached it, I did the usual routine. First I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I then ran a comb through my slightly knotted hair, pulling it to the side as I wiped a quickly brush of mascara on my lashes. Happy with my face, I ripped the nightie from my body, not liking the memories that haunted me with it and tossed it into the dirty-bin. I quickly pulled the bra and thong on, then slide on the soft dress. I stared at my reflection, unsure of what else to do. Something caught my eye. There on the corner of my small neck was a bruise. A _very _**big **bruise. Memories from the night before overcame me as I pressed my fingers into the bruise. Holy shit, this thing was massive. I then remembered the bruises I had gotten when he had pushed my against the wall. I pulled down the sleeve of my dress in remembrance. Not as bad as the one on my neck, but defiantly there. I had two on the base of my shoulder-blades, both an icky green and blue. I pulled the dress back up, not wanting to remember anymore.

Walking out of the bathroom, I then noticed my bedroom door had been opened. _Was Jake up already?_ Rushing toward it I peered inside, fear bubbling my insides at the sight I saw. There stood my sister, a hand covering her mouth as she stared wide-eyed at the man in my bed. _Oh, shit!_

My mind reeled at me as I cautiously opened the door to my bedroom, watching her every move. Her eyes shot up to mine in a panic. Obviously she hadn't seen his face just yet because she would've been screaming knowing that _this_ man was indeed **Jacob Black**. Fear laced my insides as I watched him stir, opening his eyes slowly, his back facing her. He blocked the sun with his arm, his eyes landing on mine. My sister's eye were now bulging out of their socket as she realized that **it** was awaking. He grunted softly, obviously not getting the message I had sent him with my hazel eyes.

"Oh my God," Mariah's voice breathed, staring at the man before her. Jacob head whipped around at the sound of her voice, coming face to face with his **biggest **fan. My heart was beating frantically through my chest watching Mariah's eyes cast upon the familiar figure. Her face paled at the sight of him, grasping every inch of him with her eyes. Jacobs face paled as well, but a light tint of crimson remain on his cheeks. His eyes trailed down her, realization coming to him. She was **his** _key_.

At the sight of them, the pain within me lavished, pulling me under. I begged for a numbness to spread through me. To not feel the aching pain that throbbed within my chest. His voice spoke, pulling me from my daze and focusing in on _them_.

"Hi, I'm Jacob. Jacob Black," he spoke smoothly, looking up at her. Not one glance was share with me as he stared into her, completely forgetting of my existence. Mariah smiled toward him, color resurfacing upon her perfected features.

"Mariah. Mariah Clearwater," she spoke gently, smiling down on him. He sat up suddenly, not taking his eyes off her.

"Let me go wash up," he said hurriedly, heading toward my bedroom door, but he paused half-way through it and turned back to Mariah.

"Are you going to be here when I get back," he asked shyly, staring straight into her. As if a sharp knife had stabbed through me, I watched as she smiled brightly at his question, the frown growing upon my plump lips.

"For you, of course," she answered smiling towards him. He nodded at her before existing the room with a huge smile plastered to his features. Not one glance at me. Not one.

I struggled to breathe as I sat at the edge of my bed, the pain overwhelming me. Mariah looked down at me smiling.

"Oh my God, Leah. It's him. It's _really_ him," she babbled excitingly.

"He-he **looked **at me and I mean he **looked** at me. Like I was the only one there. What if he imprinted on me, Leah? I mean, if that's even possible, with him having Nessie an all. But, the way he looked at me! It was as if I was the only one existing," she breathed, her eyes in a dream-like haze. I looked up at her, a sudden urge to escape overcoming me.

"That's great, Marie. I'm happy for you. You've finally gotten what you wanted. That's awesome," I spoke gently, a soft, but fake smiled glued to my lips. I sat up suddenly, heading toward my bedroom door.

"Wait, where are you going," Mariah's voice called as I existed my door. I turned back to her quickly, answering her question with one word.

"Out." She didn't ask anymore questions as she waited for her…_Jacob_, in **my** bedroom. Now its that just nice. My sister was waiting patiently for the man that **I **had fallen for, too sweep _**her **_off her feet in **my** bedroom. I'm burning the sheets.

I rushed quickly past the bathroom and down the staircase not sure where I was headed. By the time I had reached the bottom step, my vision was a blur as the harsh tears streamed down my cheeks. I ran hurriedly towards the front door. I was about ready to rip it open when suddenly a firm hand grasped my arm, stopping me from doing so. I looked down at my arm, trying to yank it away with all my strength, but his grip just got tighter.

"Where are you going," his firm voice asked harshly. I kept my eyes glued to the floor as I spoke blandly.

"Out." A growl rumbled through his chest at my answer.

"No your not," he answer roughly. My eyes whipped towards him at his answer, forgetting my tears.

"You have no say on where I go!" I stated with hatred lacing though my words as I continued to yank my arm away from his. His eyes softened at my tears, his hand still griped onto my arm. I glared up at him. Trying desperately to escape him. I **needed** to escape him.

"I have a good say on what you do, Leah. Most of the time, what you do involves me. This being a good example of that," he stated forcefully. Something within me **broke**. The world blurred as I stared up at him, yanking my arm out of his firm grip with a sudden strength that began to evolve within me. Before I knew it I was out the door, my thoughts a blur as I ran toward the one thing I knew deep down that would keep me sane. The forest.

My life flashed before me as sudden fire within me burned, over heating my cells to a crisp. Once I had reached the forest walls, I dashed within them, the heat inside of me becoming very much overbearing.

My heart rate accelerated profusely as a flaming pain spread through my veins. Suddenly, I felt the heat over rise from within me as the trees blurred past me at lightning speed. I screamed as I felt my skin break, a ragging pain jolted through my entire body. Suddenly, I felt my bone's break one by one, molding themselves together into a certain form. I yelped at the excruciating pain, a fire burning through my veins. I was still running, the trees still blurring past me, but something was different. Something was off. My senses were _much_ clearer.

I slowed my sprint to a jog, still feeling a slight burn of fire spreading through me. Once I came to a complete stop, my breathed slowed, but my heart _didn't_. It continued to pulse quickly, spreading the blood through me at a faster rate. I looked down at my hand's, feeling them sting. I gasped in horror at what I saw. Paws? Very large paws? Fear spread though me as I took in my body. I had hair, _**everywhere**_. Horror filled within me as I watched its silky black threads shimmer a light gaze of gold as the suns soft rays escaped thought the forest trees. My body was bold, but much smaller than Jake's had been. I could hear, see, feel, and smell _everything_. I could even smell Mariah's perfume from miles away. Realization hit me then. I was a wolf. But _why_. What were my reason's? I didn't have _any_.

I glanced back down the trail I had taken, noticing my black, summer dress ripped to shreds on the forest flooring. Fear layered my insides once more. How in **hell** do I get back to…_human-_form? A sudden scent pulled me from my thoughts.

It was a very alluring, mouth watering smell. As if all thoughts of my sudden change had dissolved completely, I followed the scent in curiosity, not knowing where it would lead. From a distance, I noticed a small log cabin. Memories flooded my mind as I realized where I was. **This** was the girl that had brought Jake here. With that thought I was running toward the small cabin, now noticing the blonde beauty at the wooden steps. Jake had been right, not matter how badly the words tasted in my mouth, she _was_ beautiful. Exotic looking, almost. Her purple-gold eyes blazed through me as she watched me approach with caution. She smiled gently towards me as she spoke.

"Hello, Leah," her voice was like a singing melody in my ears. I stared back at her, not knowing how she knew my name.

"Phase back, so I can talk to you in human-form. Here, I brought you a change of clothes," she spoke knowingly, guiding me toward the large oak tree that stood in front of here cabin. I took the clothes thankfully with my snout and trotted over to the large tree with my thoughts reeling. What the hell am I doing here? I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be a wolf. I shouldn't be any of this?

I tore myself from my thoughts, forcing myself to concentrate. Slowly, but painfully I phased back into human-form, my bones popping back into place. I glanced down at myself, noticing the sudden changes in my body. I was thinner and more muscular. My skin was a tone darker and I felt much taller. My breast were even a size larger, almost a large C cup. I then noticed the bruises that had, just minutes ago colored my neck and body, were now gone. Shock spread through me at this thought as my eyes widen. They had _healed_. How? Was that even possible? Apparently a lot of things are possible. Thankfully I'm a quick learner. A swirling breeze of cold wind kissed my soft skin. I waited for the goose bumps to rise from the cold breeze, waited for my arm to go numb by my lack of clothing. Nothing. It hadn't even affected me. I frowned noticing my change of body temperature. Realization hit me. I wasn't human. I would never be human. I would never feel the numbing cold of snow or watch a bruise slowly fade in stages. I felt myself wanting to sob and scream _'Why me?' _I wanted too run. Run away from the sudden changes that life was throwing towards me. I wasn't ready for this. I had been completely fine just days ago. Before Jacob crawled into my window. Before I fell for him. Before my sister meet him. Before I turned into a wolf. Before my life completely turned upside down. I could handle my parents treating my like shit. I could handle my sister getting everything she wanted. But this? I wasn't sure I could handle.

Coming back to reality, I quickly slide the clothes on, noticing how they fit perfectly on my hourglass figure. I slowly stepped away from the tree, heading back toward the small cabin.

"Leah, I'm glad to see that the clothes fit nicely," her soft voice called to me. I stared at her before I spoke.

"Why am I like this," I questioned, my voice giving away my vulnerability. She smiled gently towards me, taking a step closer as she spoke.

"Leah, the reasons you are the way you are define your destiny," she spoke, her voice singing a peaceful lullaby. Confusion pulsed through me, not understanding her words.

"Did you _make_ me like this?"

She continued to stare towards me before answering.

"Yes, I am the reason you are like _this_. But fate is the true reason. You do not belong here. Where you belong, you **need** to be like _this_," her voice spoke softly, staring at me with comforting eyes. I was still confused. What was my destiny, or fate? Where did I belong? As if reading my thoughts, she spoke once more with gentle words.

"In time you will know," the women spoke, before turning her back towards me and headed back towards her cabin. A question bubbled up inside me and just before she opened her door, I spoke.

"Wait," I yelled after her. She turned toward me, her face bright at she smiled for me to continue.

"Where is the key," I spoke, my voice was shaky as sweat began to glisten from my palms, my body trembling in nerves. She chuckled lightly, like wedding bells ringing in the distance.

"You're the key, Leah Clearwater," she sang before turning from my now pale features and closed her front door.

_I was the __**key**__. No fucking way. _

**Jacob's P.O.V **

"I can't **believe** it. She said that? That's like the worst thing someone could say," Mariah's voice gleamed in laughter at my story. I laughed with her as I remember one of my very first dates.

"I know, right. Then again, I was no better either. I was a stuttering **idiot**," I laughed at myself, smiling as she chuckled lightly.

"So was I! I couldn't stop smiling either. It was so embarrassing," she laughed, smiling up at me as we sat snugly on the living room couch. It's been two hours since Leah left and the guilt within me was still strong. When she had stormed out, I was about to chase after her, but then I remember Mariah and I couldn't just leave. I knew deep down Leah would come back, the question was when? Mariah didn't once ask about her, proving to me that she could really careless about her sister.

At first Mariah seemed to just brag on and **on** about how much she **loved **my character and how she **loved** the books. After a good hour, I was getting bored. So I guided the conversation towards dating. She didn't mind at all. She even asked me a couple of time's if I would ever be single. I never answered those questions.

"I think we all were, honestly. What was Leah like," I questioned her, bring the subject back on her sister. I had done that a couple times already, but I knew so little about her. I was just…curious. She stared blankly into space before answering me.

"I'm not really sure. I remember her once coming home with a huge smile on her face. I asked her what was up and she said she was _'in love' _if those are the correct terms? I think that's the happiest I've **ever **seen her," she spoke silently, thinking back. I took in her word, a small string of jealousy streaked through me at the thought of Leah being '_in love' _with someone. I shook my head at the thought as I focused myself back on Mariah. She glanced toward me knowingly, a sudden gaze of fire clear in her bright eyes. I stared at her, unsure of what she was about to do next.

Suddenly she was leaning into me, heading toward my lips. My body froze at her intentions as my mind fogged. I then felt her wet lips on mine as she gently moved her fingers in my hair. When had she gotten so close to me? I was sill frozen, unmoving. She pressed into me with more force, noticing my unmoving lips. She slid her tongue across my lower lip, begging for an invite. Its was rough and unwanted. A jolt of disgust welded inside me, causing my stomach to churn. Suddenly, the front door opened, causing a swirling breeze to escape from the doors opening. I ripped my lips away from Mariah, glancing up at the door thankfully. There stood Leah, in snug white shorts and a lime-green tank. I stared up at her in complete shock. Her body looked so…different. She wasn't as breakable in a sense. Though, her face seemed to have shared a different story. A flash of pain swarmed from within her eyes as she glanced between both Mariah and I.

"Hey Leah, where did you head out to," Mariah's voice questioned, staring at her sister in disgust, mad that she had interrupted our little…_session. _Leah glanced at her in hatred but then glued her eyes back to mine.

"I took a walk through the forest," she spoke harshly, her voice almost deeper- mature. I stared at her and stood, much to Mariah's dismay, noticing the height difference. She was a foot or two taller then she had been before. Looking down on her I then noticed how the muscle mass on her thin body had increased, causing her slightly darker skin-tone to bulge in all the right places. The lime-green tank hugged her perfect hourglass figure nicely as a large amount of heat radiated off of her causing a sudden wave of fire to flash through me. Taking another glance, I noticed how her breast had enlarged nicely, fitting her body well. What the **hell** happened to her. She looked…**good**. _Really_ **good**. But she smelled, different. Not human.

"You went in the _forest_, with **that **outfit. Are you crazy, you know how dirty that thing could get. Look you even got mud on it," Mariah's voice rang out in disgust as she took in Leah's outfit. I glanced toward Mariah, surprised by her sudden outrage then turned my eyes back toward Leah. Leah glanced between bother Mariah and I, her eyes filled with hatred.

"Pathetic," she spoke blandly, heading for the stairs before disappearing into her room. I stared after her, hurt coating my insides.

"What's her problem," Mariah spoke harshly, huffing to herself.

I took one glance at her before quickly heading toward the stairs without a glance back.

...

_Review please:) Let me know of any mistakes I may have missed and give me your opinion on the story. I'm just curious.:)_


	8. Control

_I don't own Twilight._

...

...

The image of Jacob and Mariah replayed itself in my head as I rushed up the stairs, not wanting my tears to be noticed. They were…_kissing. _Rejection tugged through me as realization hit me. Lately its been doing that a lot. He didn't want to touch me because he had a…_soul mate_., but he doesn't mind **feeling-it-up **with Mariah. I don't get it. Am I really that ugly. Do men really not like me. I mean, I know I'm not perfect, but I never thought of myself as…_ugly_. The word burned through my mind as another round of tears leaked through my lashes. What was this man _doing_ to me? He made me so…._**weak**_. I glanced at my clock, noticing the time.

_2:34 pm_

God, can this day get any worse. I just wanted it to end, I want to start a new day. A day were my sister had **never** seen Jake in my bed. A day where I hadn't suddenly burst into a wolf. A day were I could just be…Leah. A thought suddenly hit me as I realized it was Sunday. **Like hell**, was I going to school tomorrow. It'd actually be perfect. Parents gone at work, Mariah gone at school. I'd be able to talk to Jake about this whole…_key_ thing. Fear washed through me as I remembered the women's words.

"_**You're**__ the key, Leah Clearwater."_

Her softy voice continued to linger in my ears, her words replaying themselves. Honestly, I wasn't sure if I believed it. Jake had his mind **set** on Mariah. He wouldn't believe me. He would deny anything involving my name and the _key_ in the same sentence. He would pity me and my pain. Another though pondered in my minds walls as I realized something. Is _**that**_ why I'm a wolf? Because there was a **slight** chance of me being the…_key_? Is that even possible. Apparently I am quickly learning that _anything _is possible at this point. Considering the face that a fictional character is sitting in my parents living room, as we speak **smooching-it-up **with my sister. Yup, anything's possible.

The tears continued to streak down my face as I remembered something else the beautiful women had said.

"_I am the reason you are like __**this**__, but fate is the __**true**__ reason. You do not belong here. Where you belong…you __**need**__ to be like __**this**__." _

I didn't belong here. The words cut through me like a knife. Then where did I belong? And what does being a **wolf** have anything too do with where I belong? This was all happening way to fast. I didn't know what to make of it. I've only know this man for **two** days and he's already stolen my heart, caused me to turn into a big furry wolf, and made my sister a bitch. Not that she was a bitch before, she's just a **bigger** bitch. A sudden knock on the door, pulled me from my thoughts as my eyes glared towards the door, knowing full well who was behind its hinges

"What do you want," I breathed harshly, knowing he could hear me clearly. I heard him breathe roughly as his fingers landed on the door, gliding down its wood. I heard the silk threads of his hair brush gently against his forehead as it gazed against the doors wood. I head his heart beat as it pulsed vigorously. He breathed a sigh of hot breathe as he tired turning the cold knob, noting that it was locked. I heard _everything_. I could practically breathe his woodsy scent as he leaned against the wooden door with a thump. I _really_ got to get use to my _**new and improved **_senses, they're making me crazy.

"Can I please come in," his voice pleaded, I could practically _feel_ his breath on my face and the heat radiating from his body. The tears were still glistening down my cheeks as he sighed against the door. Suddenly, as if she was right next to me, I heard Mariah's voice call to Jacob from the living room couch, her voice nagging.

"Jacob, where'd you go," her voice wailed loudly. I heard movement outside my door.

My heart throbbed as I heard him step away from the door. He was just going to give up on me, just like that. I mean, I know I'm stubborn, but sooner or later I would've let him in. All he has to do is fight for it. Fight for me…The tears came faster at this thought.

"Shit," I heard him breathe suddenly, his voice still close to my door as Mariah called again. My face brightened, realizing that he hadn't left just yet. Slowly I got off my bed, wiping the tears hurriedly from my face as I headed toward my bedroom door. I could practically _feel _Jacobs relief once he heard me. I unlocked the door with a click and peered out at him, not opening the door fully. His face held a pained expression as he kept glancing towards the stairs. I could heard Mariah's tussling as she got off the couch, her footsteps echoing in the beck of my ears. He looked toward me pleadingly again, almost begging.

"_Please_, let me in, Leah. I promise, I'll leave you alone. I- I just need to get in," he spoke breathlessly, his voice begging as he glanced down toward the stairs. Hurt weld up within me as I realized what he was doing. He was **finally** sick of my sister, so now he has to use me as an excuse to get away from her. Cleaver. With that thought I stared at him, listening as she began her way up the stairs.

"Not my problem," I answered acidly, about ready to shut the door. Suddenly his hand was on the doorknob, not giving me a chance to slam it shut. His face flared in anger as he staring into my eyes, noting my intentions. I stared up at him, the wolf within me growling. He yanked me out of the way roughly, making his way into the room and hurriedly locking the door behind him. **Fuck no**, he did **not** just do that.

My body began to tremble as I stared toward him, hatred blaring between us.

"Get the fuck **out** of my room," I growled at him, stepping closer. He noticed my step and stepped closer as well, his eyes flaring.

"No," he stated boldly staring into me.

The anger within my flamed to life. I staring into him with pure hatred.

"Last chance, get out," my voice spoke in a whispering echo, trying with all my control not to burst…literally.

"No," he spoke boldly.

That same flame within me spread and within seconds, my skin exploded as the fire burned through me. I felt my bones morph into place as the blood that pulsed through me boiled. Looking down at myself again, I saw the same large paws, my silky hair ruffled as I to slow steps towards a shocked Jacob. He stared down at me in complete shock, but his shock was quickly replaced by anger as a deep, gurgling growl escaped my lips. My teeth flared towards him as my hazel eyes grew dark with anger. He growled as I continued to bare my teeth. Suddenly a hot radiant of heat surrounded him as I watched him explode with rage. I could literally feel his bone's sliding into place as his silk threads of hair escaped his heated skin. I continued to growl, not letting down my guard as Jacob's wolf self growled back, his eyes darkening.

_Thrum-bum, thump-bum, thrum-bum _. That noise. So different from Jacob's rapidly beating heart. Suddenly, both Jacob and I went silent, our ears perked at the sound. I turned my head toward my bedroom door as I listened to my sisters breathy giggles. A slow steady heartbeat and a soft rhythmic breath. I could literally taste Mariah's perfume as her fingers wobbled the doorknob to my bedroom. She had been listening.

I turned back to Jacob with wide eyes. He glanced back at me, our anger dissolving. I looked down at my room floor noticing our shredded clothes. Damn it, I liked that outfit.

"_Leah," _I heard Jacobs voice whisper faintly. I glanced at him, fear lacing through me as I noticed him still in his wolf-form. Okay, now I'm just going crazy.

"_Your not going crazy. Trust me, it surprised me too when I first phased. Our minds are linked so we can communicate in times of danger. Didn't your sister ever tell you that part of the story," _his voice said again as he stared toward me, his snout unmoving.

"_Nope," _I voiced back, not liking how we could read the others thoughts. Well if he can read my thoughts then he would know everything-I forced my self to think of everything and anything other then today's events, not wanting him to know my feelings. I could feel my heart pick up its pace as fear laced through me. He can **not** know anything. Mariah still sat outside my bedroom door, her breathing suddenly very heavy. I perked my ears up again, hearing the slow pace of her heart.

"_Is she…sleeping," _I voiced to Jacob in confusion, glancing toward my door.

"_Sounds like it. So, um, why are you a wolf," _his thoughts questioned me hesitantly. Without being able to stop myself, the events from earlier today came flooding back to me. From when I first phased, too when I meet the blonde women at her cabin, too the kiss I had seen both Mariah and Jake share, too the streak of pain that laced through me as the tears welded up in my eyes. Damn it. I hate myself for loosing of control over my thoughts. He saw _everything _through my eyes. He glanced up at me as my memories began to fade, leaving behind nothing but the shadow of a thought. Suddenly his thoughts began scrolling as he pondered to himself in thought, as if completely forgetting I was there.

"_**Leah**__ is my key? How is that possible? What about Mariah? Where does she fit in? Or does she at all? I really hope so, she's kind of cute. In a weird __**I'm-a-fan-of-yours **__way. Wait, Mariah's a bitch. I shouldn't be thinking of her like that. But __**Leah**__? Why Leah, out of all people," _his thoughts ranted, still forgetting that I was there. A streak of pain flashed through me at his words as he continued.

"_If Leah really is the __**key**__ then that means I have to take her with me. Is that why she's a wolf? And what was up with that kiss. Man, Mariah really knows how to time things well. Shit, I didn't think I was going to hurt her," _his voice still ranted. I felt embarrassment flared through me. He had felt my pain. Damn it, I hate this whole mind-link thing.

Jacob glanced at me hearing my thought, then realized that I had heard everything he had said. He glanced up at me in pity, the same pity I knew he was going to give.

"_Fuck this," _I breathed to myself in my thoughts, knowing he could hear me. He eyes glazed in confusion at my words as I slowly walked into my closet, stepping over his blanket and headed over to my dresser. I phased back slowly, feeling my bones glide back into place as the fur evaporated in my copper-toned skin. Jacob peeked his wolf-head through, not sure what I was doing. Thank-God this closet was dark. Then again, I'm sure he would still see a clear outline of my naked figure. I pretended not to notice as I pulled a yellow summer dress off it's hanger and slid it on quickly, feeling Jake's eyes still boring into my skin. I turned to him laughing to myself at his wide-eyes.

"Like what you see," I breathed heading toward my bed, he didn't answer obviously but I didn't turn to look at his reaction, not wanting to feel the rejection I just had moments ago. I glanced at my clock as I laid on my white bed, my long legs hanging off the side.

_3:23 pm _

This day is going _way_ too slow. Scooting myself up more on the bed, I stared up at the ceiling, memories of today haunting my insides. I trembled, feeling disgusted with myself. I am a wolf. I'm in love with a man from a book. He has a soul mate and he thinks my sisters cute. Waves of pain continued to flare through me as I bashed myself. I trusted him. I trusted my heart. Yet, here I am laying a pool of regret and pain. I'm an idiot.

Completely forgetting Jacob's presence, a soft tear trickled down my cheek as I continued to stare up at the ceiling. I have never cried so much in my life. Why was today so different. Oh yeah, that's right. Jacob.

I suddenly felt a large paw land on my hand as a large amount of weight pulled at the right side of my bed. I glanced at him, his eyes boring into mine, noticing my tears. I turned away from him quickly, not wanting to see anymore then he already has. I stared up at the ceiling, my clear vision blurred. His paw remained resting on my hand, lightly rubbing each finger. Then, without warning, he got up, standing tall upon my white bed. I glanced up at him in confusion, not sure what he was doing. He was looking down at me, his eyes flaring slightly with an unknown emotion. Slowly he climbed on top of me, his front paws laying on the pillow, pinning me down. He rested his lower body on mine, our position much like the one we were in yesterday. _Yesterday. The word rang out in my mind as I turned my head slightly, not wanting to look in his eyes. My tears were still clear and my body was frozen, unable to move from under him. _

_He stared down at me, getting frustrated with the fact that I wasn't looking at him. Without warning, he took one of his paws and gently pushed my face up towards his so I was staring at him, locking me in that position. Normally, I would fight, let the wolf within me take control and rip him apart. But my heart was tired. Tired of being sad. Tired of being angry. Tired of being rejected. Tired of fighting. Tired from it all, so I laid there, staring back at him with pure vulnerability. He just stared, blinking every so often as he thought quietly to himself. I sighed, a sudden wave of exhaustion traveling through me as I relaxed into Jake's paw, my eyes drooping slightly as the last remaining tear fell from my lashes. I felt Jack watch me as my tear fell into his furry paw, his eyes burning their way through my skin. I closed my eyes, feeling Jake relax from above me as he rested his snout against the nook in my neck. I let myself slip into a dream-like haze with Jack warm wolf-body laying on top of me. _

...

Review please:)


	9. Dream

_I don't own Twilight._

...

...

A warm breeze swirled around me causing my silk threads of hair to flare lightly. The glistening river of blue water shimmered in the suns soft rays that pierced through the forest trees. The gravel beneath me was soft, it's dark soil meshing between my fingers . I leaned over the rivers bank, taking in my appearance. My cheeks were flush against my dark, copper skin as my long, dark hair brushed against my features, sitting nicely against my shoulder-blades. My light hazel eyes gleamed and I smiled giddily as a yellow-orange butterfly landed at the tip of my nose. I laughed loudly then, startling the butterfly. I watched as it danced around me, landing against the tips of my fingers. I looked down at the butterfly with a gleaming smile. The sun faded suddenly, a cloud resting under its bright ray's.

Suddenly a voice called towards me, it's beautiful charms ringing gently.

"Leah, dear," the voice cooed gently, causing me too look up and across the rivers streaming waters, towards the large rocks that sat molded into the waters soil. There stood a women, her eyes a purple-gold. She wore nothing but a white, ruffled summer dress that swayed lightly with the warm wind as her blond threads of hair danced. She stared towards me, her voice speaking gently.

"Leah, you must leave with him. Your running out of time," her gentle voice pleaded at me. What was she talking about? Leave with who?

She caught my look of confusion and spoke.

"Jacob, he's running out of time. You must go too him. You are the key," she spoke again hurriedly, her eyes in a panic. I stared towards her, a sudden feeling of pain rised through me.

"What do you mean? What do I do? How do I get Jacob back to his world," my voice spoke gently, as if it weren't my own.

"A kiss, Leah. That's all he needs," her voice spoke again.

"But, I've kissed him before," I asked franticly, anxiousness spreading through me as it began welding inside me. She stared at me hoplessly for a few seconds before speaking.

"You've never** really** kissed him. This kiss has to be **real **in order for it to have an effect," her anglic voice spoke out again, her figure beginning to fade with the winds every touch. Before I could ask anymore questions, she was gone. Erased from the dirts gravel. My hair flung over my face as the wind began to pick up. Slowly, the suns soft ray's slowly began to appear again, the cloud out of sight. I glanced up at the trees sighing hoplessly. Within the winds air I heard her voice speak to me, soft and gentle as the wind kissed my ears.

"Leah, run too him," her voice spoke as the winds warm air tickled my fingers. I nodded at the voice, getting to my feet. I glanced over at my relfection and horror stung through me at what I saw. A wolf. It's eyes were a light hazel as it stared into mine. It was…me. Suddenly, the sun had completely faded, as if someone had put a black blanket over it. I could see nothing but blackness.

_I awoke in a startle, the sweat glistening down my body as I gasped. The dream had felt so real_. Like I had been there, but only watching from another's eyes. I opened my lids slowly, preparing myself for the bright sun rays. Just as I had expected, I was blinded. I shut my eyes quickly before slowly opened them so they could adjust. I was about to pull the covers over me, like usual but I paused, noticing a massive weight pinning me to the bed. Memories from yesterday came flooding back to me as my eyes widened. We had fallen asleep… _like _this. No wonder I couldn't feel anything, my whole body is numb. Jacobs face and body was covered by the white sheet that had somehow been drapped over him. I glaced towards the clock, noticing the time.

_7:14 am_

Holy shit, I was up early. When had I zonked out. I then remembered that it had been three-something when I had looked at the clock. Ah, shit. Mariah was probably still asleep against my door. Unless mom and dad got her. Most likely now that I think about it. They would **never** let their perfect daughter sleep on the floor. Me on the other hand, I wasn't so lucky. I glanced back up at the deadweight on top of me. Slowly I moved my hands up, trying to get a grasp of the sheet so that I could push him off me. Gently, of course.

I gasped lightly feeling hot _skin. _Didn't he fall asleep as a wolf. Does that mean hes…_naked_ on top of me? Oh God. My mind reeled at the idea, causing my body to overheat. Shit, this was bad. Gently I nugged him, hoping he would wake-up and put _clothes_ on. Nothing. I grunted to myself in fustration. I nugged him again, getting annoyed. Nothing. That's it.

I pushed him off me easily, with the new strength that came with being a wolf, and gently laid him beside me. I glanced at him as he stirred and took in his appearance. Just like I thought, he was indeed _naked. _The sheet was resting at his mid-thigh, but covered _him_ to my relief and dissapointment. I continued to check him out, letting my eyes slowly gaze up his sculptured sides and down his toned thighs. I then looked up towards his face, after practically rapping him with my eyes, glancing at his soft features. His hair was sticking out in every which way as he breathed a soft rhythm. Man, that Nessie-chick was a lucky bitch.

I ripped my eyes away from him and looked down at myself, noticing the yellow summer dress I had put on after shredding my other outfit. I shrugged to myself and headed towards my bedroom door, feeling the sudden urge to pee. I unlocked the door with a click and slowly pulled it open, peering out in relief. Silently I thanked my…_parents_ for being good little parents towards their **only** child. She was probably on the bus right now, not being old-enough to drive just yet, heading toward school. I sighed in relief, knowing that my parents were out at work. House _**all**_ to myself….and Jacob of course.

I skipped too the bathroom, tripping a couple of times in the process, but I didn't let that ruin my good mood. As I entered the bathroom and did my usual routine, the thoughts of my dream invaded my mind.

I had seen the blonde women. She said I was running out of time. Did she mean me or Jake? She had said that I was the key and said that I had to hurry. My thoughts remained clogged as I existed the bathroom, still wear my yellow summer dress, not see a point in changing.

I entered my room in a daze, my thoughts still hooked on the dream. She had metioned a kiss. She had said it was all he needed and it had to be **real**. I don't get it. What did she mean by real. I mean, I guess there are ways to _fake_ a kiss, but I know deep down that I could never _false-kiss_ Jake. Then again, it's not like he wouldn't _false-kiss_ me. He doesn't _feel_ the same way I do, he made that clear yesterday. A string of pain crossed through me at the thought of Mariah and him. I quickly erased it, not wanting to replay the scene.

With that thought, I shut the door behind me with a click. I walked steadly towards my white bed and crawled in on my side, laying on my back as I stared up at the ceiling, my hair flinging in my face as I moved. I could feel Jacob's steady breath against the side of my cheek as I sighed longly. These were the moments that I wished he would just wrap his arms around me and tell me he loves me. Tell me that everything was okay now that he had me. But that's the life in a perfect world. My life was _**far**_ from that. I felt Jacob move beside me, a deep, hoarse grumble erupting from the deeps of his throat as he groaned at the bright lighting. I stayed silent, still staring at that same spot on my ceilings wall. I've been looking at that spot a lot lately.

Jacob sat up sudden, realization dawning on him. He was naked. His face paled as he looked at me, wrapping the white sheet around his torso quickly. I glanced at him then and spoke in understanding.

"Don't worry, I didn't see anything. I have some boxers in my top dresser drawer if you wanna grab them. There white and have my name at the bottom in blue print," I said carelessly, answering his unspoken question as I kept my eyes glued to my spot on the ceilings wall. I heard him get off the bed quickly, the sheet still around his waist as he practially sprinted to my closet door. I suppressed a laugh that bubbled its way too the surface of my throat as a crimson blush flared brightly on his cheeks. Within seconds, he walked back in the room, wearing my _'Leah' _boxers. The blush was still very clear on his skin.

"How many matching bra and thongs sets can a girl have," he questioned randomly, pulling the white sheet back on my bed. It was my turn to blush once I realized that the boxers had been hidden in the way back of my drawer, which meant he had to _dig_ through my…_sexy little things_.

"I have my reasons," I breathed with a smile plastured clear on my face. I didn't glance at him, keeping my eyes on the ceiling.

"What reasons would those be," he asked boldly, his eyes boring into my skin. I glanced at him surprised by this question. A smirk danced on his very-kissable lips before I spoke.

"Boyfriend's," I answered truthfully, watching the smirk wipe itself off his face, his eyes flaring suddenly.

"That's **why**? So, what? You could show it off," his voice was harsh. I continued to stare at him, not bothered by his fustration but more amused. Was he _jelouse_? I guess theres only one way to find out.

"Basically, and if they were lucky. I'd do a little more than just show it-," my words were cut-off suddenly by his deep growl. I stared towards him with a confused look glued to my features. My insides danced at his fustration as the bubble hope busted within me.

"You did what," his voice growled, his eyes flaring in anger. I stared at him, bitting my lip suddenly.

"What? What's the big deal? Why do you think they call them a boyfriend. Because they're **not** just friends. Which mean's they can do more-," my words cut-off **again** with his harsh growl. Butterflies swirled within me as I watched him fill with rage.

"Did _**they**_ ever touch you," his voice questioned harshly, speaking the word _'they' _as if it was acid on his tongue. I stared at him blankly, but smiled lightly. I was really enjoying this.

"What do you think, Jacob," I questioned him smiling. He growled at my answer.

"Did they," his was harsher this time, more forceful as he gazed at me. I stared at him before answering.

"Well duh, what do you expect," I questioned him loudly, staring into him. He got queit suddenly, his face becoming oddly pale. Was he really getting that worked up about this. Was it **that** hard to picture me with a guy-or doing anything with one?

"Um, so where'd you get the boxers. Normally girls don't have this kind of material," he said softly, obviously changing the subject. I stared at his quielt, bitting my lip before I answered, knowing fully well what was going to come out of it.

"They were an Ex's. Jason Grover, I will never forget him. My first love." -I smiled lightly and glanced up at the ceiling in a dream-like daze, I continued bring my eyes back on him- " Look, he even got my name at the bottom," I said quietly watching the change of emotions flash upon his features. It went from confusion, too shock, then too complete anger. He growled again, the noise gurgling in the back of his throat.

Really, he's mad again? Why? I have too know. Was he jealous? Was he just being protective over me for no reason? Was he just mad cause I gave him used boxers? What is it?…That's it, I'm getting some answers.

"Okay, what is your issue. Your getting all flustered and mad over guys that I've dated. Why," I spoke out suddenly, wanting some answeres. He stopped growling and became completely silent. I sat up to get a better look at his features. He spoke out suddenly, his voice quiet.

"I…_don't_ know," he said, his face scrunched in confusion. I saw a wrinkle form at the top of his forehead as his face scrunched.

"Don't think too hard now," I said lightly, smiling towards him, breaking the silence that began to form. A chuckle escaped his lips as he realized the face he was making.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to do that," his voice was light and joking. A thought popped up and before I could even consider thinking, I spoke.

"I had a dream last night," I blurted out randomly. Jake snapped his head toward me in surprise, his eyes staring toward me in wonder.

"Really, what about," he questioned, sitting down at the edge of the bed, paitently waiting for me to speak. I glanced up at him, knowing it was too late to back-out. I stared down at my sheets, playing with the tips of the cotton with my fingers. Slowly, I spoke, breathing out a sigh of air before beginning my story.

"I, um, was in a forest. I was looking down at a river, it was like a mirror almost, because my reflection was really clear. I heard a voice across the river. I looked up and saw that blonde-chick from the cabin. She told me that I had too…run back too you. That I was…the key. I asked her how to get you back. She said, um, she said-," my hesitant voice was cut-off by his soft voice, his eyes in a foggy glaze.

"A kiss," he breathed softly. I stared toward him in utter-confusion. How had he known what I was going to say? Noticing my confused, he spoke.

"I had that same dream. Difference was that it was me and you were the one I had to run too. She said that I was running out of time. She kept repeating how you were the key and how I had to hurry," he stated, his voice laced with confusion. So, we _both_ had the **same** dream. Shit, that's creepy.

Jacob looked towards me suddenly, his eyes glued to mine.

"Well, um, I think she's trying to send us a message," he spoke hesitanly, glancing down at the sheet. Was he indicating that we…_try_? My face was blank as I stared at him, unsure of his next move.

"Well, maybe we could eh, see if what the dream is telling us is true," his voice spoke hopfully, staring at me with hesitation. A flare of butterflies churned through my stomach at his question, his gaze never faultering. Was he serious?

"Um, well I guess," I said gently as the nerves pulsing through my blood, I glanced back down at the sheet. He sighed as his cheeks tinted with crimson.

"Lets just **try** to make this as painless as can be, alright," he stated quickly, the fustration in his word were clear. I jolt of pain shot through me as he poke. Did he **really** think this would be _that_ painful. Would kissing me be _that_ bad. Realization hit me and the world seemed to blur. The women had said that I was the key to getting him home. That if he kissed me, he'd return and live happily-ever-after. He was _using_ me. Pain shot through my body again as I felt my entire body go numb. I glanced back at him noticing his silence. His eyes were clouded in thought as he stared at me. Suddenly, he was leaning into me, his eyes staring at my lips. Well this wasn't exactly how I planned our first kiss. Not that we were suppost to kiss at all, but still. Me being me, I had pictured him cradling me in the rain once our lip locked. Such a hopless-romatic.

I watched him lean into me, my body still sitting frozen. His hot breath landed on my face as he glanced towards me, his lips just cenimeters from mine. Slowly and cautiously, he melded my lips with him, moving them slightly.

I savored the feeling of his soft, wet lips on mine, knowing that this moment could only last for so long. It had only been seconds before he pulled away, leaving me longing and vulnerable. Again. He stared at me, not saying anything. I bit my lip unsure of what to say.

"Well, that was interesting," he spoke bluntly. That was interesting? **That's it**? To me, it felt like Heaven, but to him it was just **interesting**. Why do I even bother to get my hopes up. I turned my eyes away from him and towards my window, noticing the sudden change in weather. The bright rays of sun had been completely cover by dark, heavy rain clouds, waiting for the right time to burst. The weather was literally describing my day.

"Why didn't anything happen," he spoke abrunntly, his voice in a sudden panic. I glanced up at him, my thoughts for once blank.

"She said you were the _key_. That a kiss would bring me back too my world? Why isn't **anything **happening? I should be fading-or _something_," his voice yelped in a panic, staring at me with gazed eyes. I stared at him, remembering a certain part of my dream.

"She said the kiss had to be **real**. Hate to break it to you Jake, but that was kind of…_fake_." I said harshly, remembering her words clearly. His face flamed in a bright red as he absorbed my words.

"Well what the hell am I suppost to do? I kissed you, isn't that real enough? What does she expect? For me to just suddenly sweep you off your feet as I kiss you in the rain, I don't think so," his voice was rising with every word, not knowing the waves of pain he continued to cause. He had just described the perfect kiss. Damn him, for being so…**bland** on love. Not that I was any better. Just because I had boyfriends, didn't mean they lasted long. The longest was maybe a month. Jason Grover. My first love, also the prick too dump me for my sister. Figures.

"I don't know," I breathed gently, my body suddenly feeling weak. He breathed out a sigh too my answer, shaking his head lightly.

"Sorry for bringing this on you, I just…want to go home. If you only knew what it felt like not being where you belong," he breathed out gently, staring toward me with sadness traced into his features.

"I know the feeling all to well," I breathed, looking out the window as the harsh drops of rain begain to thud against my windows glass.

I felt the weight of the bed give in as Jake laid down, his face staring towards the ceiling in pain.

"What do we do, Leah," he breathed out hoplessly as I laid beside him. He placed his fingers in my hands, squeezing them comfortingly. I kept my face glued toward the ceiling, staring at _'my spot'. _

"_I don't know." I breathed a whisper as the hush thuds of rain began to dab against the windows glass._

_..._

_..._

_Review Pleeeeeeeeaaase:D _


	10. Power

_I've been working really hard on this so please let me know your opinions. I don't know if you guys like it or... if it's just story to read to pass the time? Let me know:) Love you all and thank you to everyone who have reviewed. Thanks for all the support:)_

_I don't own Twilight._

...

...

As I laid against my beds plush mattress with Jacob's hand still in mine, thoughts swarmed through my minds walls, consuming me with hope. What if I ran back too the cabin and asked the women what she had meant? Or maybe I could try kissing him again, not that it would do me any good. Though it would be nice too feel his lips on mine again; so soft. So warm and smooth, yet rough and harsh. The perfect mixture of Heaven and Hell. I tore the direction of my thoughts away from the kiss and back on our growing issue. He was fading. It was my job to get him home. The question was how. A kiss, yeah I got that much, but the kiss didn't seem to work. Then again, even I could feel that the kiss was forced. He hadn't meant it. But maybe if he had…

"Jacob," I yelled out suddenly as the thought entered my mind. He jumped in surprise at my voice being startled slightly but he overcame it quickly. He stared at me with his head turned towards the side. Without thinking **again**, I spoke in a rush.

"You have to mean it. It won't work unless you mean it!" I yelled out with wide eyes as I sat up quickly. He glanced up at me hopelessly, but after a couple of silent seconds of staring at me with a dazed look in his dark eyes, he glued his eyes back towards the ceiling.

"It won't work," he replyed, sighing hoplessly to himself. Fear bubbled my insides at his words.

"What! What do you mean, it won't work. We won't know unless we try," I spoke out in a panic, desperate for his lips to be on mine. God, I feel selfish. Stupid me, I'm helping him.

"I know it won't work because I can't just force myself too _mean_ it. It doesn't work like that," he said again with the same hopless, broken voice. Was it really that hard to mean it? Too just try? Has he lost _all_ hope?

"Just- just pretend that I'm Nessie." I said, the name burning a hole in my mouth. He glanced up at me with wide eyes, his eye reeling, practically screaming _'are your fucking crazy'_. At this point, I would agree.

"I can't do that," he said blandly, still staring up at me. Anger boiled through me suddenly as I watched him.

"And why the hell not!" I screamed at him, my eyes blazing in fire.

"I'm doing this for you!" I continued towards him, a bubbling, burning fire spreading through me. His eyes flared as he yelled back at me, sitting up suddenly.

"Because your **not** _her_," his voice screamed out, his words cutting through my inner core. I stopped breathing. My face paled as realization kicked in.

He was right. I wasn't her. I would never be _her_. I would never feel the love that he holds for her. I will never be apart of his life with her. So why was I even trying. Why was I digging a hole for myself. I stood up slowly, still not breathing. He watched me as his face dropped, realizing what he's done. A look of sheer pain traced the out-line of his face, but I saw right through it. He was right. I will never be her.

"You right," I breathed to myself, slowly standing. Once the balls of my feet touched the floor, I walked, in a haze of anger and pain, towards the window calmly. The rain was still beating down harshly against the glass as I unbolted it's locks. I slid it open with ease, not caring that the rain was now soaking my carpet.

"Where are you going," he's voice pleaded suddenly as he watched me step out on the roof, letting the rain soak through my summer dress. Noticing my intentions, he stood up, stumbling slightly as he rushed towards the window.

"No where," I breathed out before turning away from him. I jumped off the roof at ease, landing against the wet, stoned pavement on the sidewalk. Without a glance back, I was sprinting towards the forest, not caring that I _was_ being a bit dramatic about this. I knew I was over analyzing it, but I couldn't help myself. I was hurt. Beyond hurt, actually. I was broken beyond repair.

I entered the forest, slipping the dress off me quickly as I wrapped it neatly around my ankle, not wanting to rip _another _dress to shreds. I phased, letting my bones mend into placed as I exploded from my skin, a boiling flame burn within my veins. Within seconds, my mane of fur was soaked as the tears of rain leaked from the trees green leaves. I stared up at the broken sky as the harsh peddles of rain trickled down my snout. I ripped my eyes from the dark sky, taking in my surroundings. Trees, rain, gravel, and mud. Not knowing my direction, I just let myself run, letting the wolf within me guide me through the forest trees.

Why is my world becoming so dark? Why is my life changing in so many other ways then I have wanted? I don't know what's right or what's wrong anymore. I just wish I knew where I belonged in this world. Why was life taking me this way. Why is there no one to guide me though this. Why am I alone. I guess I always have been. I just never noticed. I feel like there is nothing left for me. Nothing, but darkness, But I know deep down, things will change. My words are a cry of pain to anyone other then myself. But, to me, my words are a breakthrough. Something that assures me that soon there will be light. I just have to endure the pain before I can overcome this darkness. I will be waiting for that day. Slowly and painfully they will pass, numbness will soon take its toll, waiting for the light too defrost my senses. When I feel again, I will awaken. And let the light spread through my soul. The question is, _when_?

My dark thoughts were suddenly cut-off but a voice. It was gentle, but distant. I slowed myself to a halt and took in my surroundings. I was by a river. It's stream of water was almost identical to the one in my dream. I blinked, clearing the rain from my blurred vision. The river in my dream had been calm and beautiful. The waters had been tamed and the sunlight had been bright. This river was very much the same, but different all-in-all. The waters were harsh against the large rocks that rested snug in the deep, wet soil and the suns bright rays were hidden in a dark, black cloud. But the pieces fit the puzzle, this _was _that same river. How weird? How had I gotten here? I didn't even think the river would existed.

That same soft gravel I had ran my fingers through was melded together from the rain, creating a mud-like substance to mush into my paws as I stepped through it. The river was streaming quickly, the rains water creating harsh waves to crash against the soil below. I peered over the side of the river, noticing that same wolf I had seen in my dream, only clearer. The peddles of rain dabbed harshly against the rivers reflecting mirror causing my reflection the dance in the rivers flow. I remember that bubbling race of horror that had spread through at me once I had seen my reflection in the rivers waters. As if that wolf I had seen wasn't me. Thought it was… It was just a different part of me. That same voice spoke again, but through the rains tears as the streamed quickly down my thick fur.

"_Leah, run too him," _the peddles spoke, kissing my ears. Holy shit, this was creepy. That same voice pleaded with me again, it's chimes singing as the rain glistened down my snout.

"_Leah, your running out of time."_

Hearing the voice again caused a sudden chill to ran down my body, my fur to ruffled slightly as it stood up on my back. I stepped away from the rivers mirror noticing a flutter of color flash by me at the corner of my eye. I turned toward the color and came face-to-face with a butterfly. It's wings shook a blue and gold as the rain came down onto the tree branch it had landed on. I watched as it fluttered towards me, it's exotic colors creating a patter as it danced towards me, struggling slightly against the rains harsh tears. It landed against my snout, it's feet tickling the ends of my fur. Realization dawned on me as I watched the butterfly walk down my snout. This was that same butterfly, the one that had been in my dream. Suddenly the butterfly stopped at the very tip of my nose, pausing for just a couple of seconds. Suddenly, it took off, flapping it's wings towards the direction I had came from.

Was this a message? Should I follow it? I took one last glance at the rivers stream before turning back towards the direction I had came, letting the wolf guild me home. I was beyond confused. Why had I come here. Back to my dream. Why was a butterfly guiding me home. Why was there this voice telling me to run back to _him_. Why? What was the point? He made it very clear that it wasn't going to work. That he couldn't _force _himself to meant it. Stupid bastard. After all that I've done for him, he couldn't try. He complains about how he just wants too go home, back to his perfect life. You would think, he would risk a couple of _**horrible**_ seconds kissing me to get there. But, no. He's got to be a prick about it and not even try.

The gentle voice spoke too me again, but it's words were clearer. There were guiding me, just as the butterfly was.

"_You must take control, Leah. He is too stubborn to see what's really in front of him. Take control," _the voice breathed gently as I ran, the winds cold touch burning my ears as it melted against my body's harsh heat. Take control? I've already tried that. As if reading my thoughts, the voice spoke out again, but it wasn't as gentle.

"_Try again," _it breathed out forcefully, fading with each passing tear of rain. Something clicked in my mind as I heard the voiced words. That voice had a face in my mind. A face of a pale, blonde women with purple-gold eyes. It was her.

The trees blurred past me as I reached the opening in the forest walls. Before blurring past the opening of the trees, I slowly came to a pause. I glanced around me, looking for the colorful butterfly. Within that second, it came fluttering towards me. I watched as it gently landed against my snout, kissing my fur before taking off towards the forest green trees. I stared off towards it, my mind in a daze as it disappeared from sight. Should I…thank it? I am so confused. It's not everyday a butterfly directs you home. Then again, its not everyday that you wander into a forest and burst into a giant wolf. Nothing is normal anymore.

I let myself phase back, feeling my bones mold together once again as my wet strands of fur evaporated within my burning skin. The fire still stirred inside me as I unwrapped the wet, muddy dress from my ankle and slid it onto my wet, naked body. The yellow dress was now drenched and stained with mud as it plastered itself on my bare skin. My nipples harden as the rain ran down me. I cursed myself silently, knowing that the dress was very…_see-through_. Then again, I **could** be completely naked. I should be thankful.

I exited the forest entrance, running until I felt the wet pavement under my bare feet. The women's faded words clouded my mind, seeping into my minds walls. What had she meant by taking control? How was I suppose to do that? She had even said it herself, Jacob was stubborn. So how was I, Leah Clearwater, suppose to change that. I couldn't, that's the problem.

My house finally came into view through my blurred vision causing me to run faster, noticing my open window. With a sudden force, I leaped up onto my roof landing upon it with a light thud as its ruff tar began to dig into my bare feet. I peering into my bedroom window as fear bubbled inside me, noticing that Jacob was no where to be seen. Did he run again? Well if he had I would have known…right? The fear quickly dissolved once I noticed Jacob's large figure sitting against my bed, his back facing me. He must not have noticed my presence as I slid in through the window because he kept completely still. My feet sloshing against the wet, soggy rug as I crawled through the window, remembering how I hadn't cared if I had let water in. Well now I an officially fucked. My parents are going to _kill_ me. Literally. Jacob turned his head at the sudden noise, his eyes landing on me. His eyes widened at the sight of my appearance.

My dress hung like a rag on my wet heated body, its thread quickly wearing by the amount of heat that radiated off me. My long, dark locks of hair were knotted, hanging completely soaked over my one shoulder. My nipples were still hard and _see-through _against my wet stained dress. His eyes lingered over me a little longer then he should have, his eyes bulging out of their sockets. I stared at him, my face blank as his eyes took in my body. I noticed a line of worry crease his face once he glanced up at my eyes. I felt a sudden flame of strength weld my insides as I stared at him. I began walking towards him with a strong power-confidence. He noticed.

He peered up at me through his dark lashes then back down back down at his hands that had been placed neatly on his thigh. He still wore my boxer shorts, indicating that he hadn't left my room, or bed for that matter. I glanced at the clock's digits, before turning my eyes back on him

_11:56 am_

Good. I still had time before Mariah's bus came. Then all hell would break loose. I didn't even want to **think** about her nagging voice, begging me to answer her questions. Jacob sat in silence as the rain continued to trickle in through my window, every peddle sloshing through my carpet, each one reminding me how dead I really was. Warm droplets of rain still glistened down my body, tickling every inch of my skin.

"Where did you go," his voice breathed out, not looking up at me. The power within me was still strong as I answered him

"Doesn't matter." I said boldly, causing him to shoot me a look. He began fiddling with his large fingers, indicating that he was nervous.

"It does to me," he breathed, still not looking at me. Rage filled my insides, but I suppressed it, not wanting to be dramatic.

"Since when." I said, my eyes boring into him. I glanced up at me, locking eyes with mine.

"It always has," he said, his voice pained. Not believing him, I nodded carelessly. I laid down behind him, not caring that I was soaking the bed.

"Why don't you ever believe me," he spoke randomly, turning his head towards me. I stared up at the ceiling not answering him. He continued to stare into me before moving his body so it would face me. He kneeled onto the floor, as if he were about to pray. He rested his head against his fingers as he watched me. I took a sideways glanced toward him, watching as he bored his eyes into my wet body.

"Will you stop looking at me like that," my voice was muffled. He glanced up at my face, confused.

"Looking at you like what," he spoke innocently. Oh so now he wants to play games.

"Like you want to fuck me." I said loudly, smiling to myself at his face. His eyes widened slightly at my words as his mouth opened in shock.

"I- I'm not looking at you like _that_," he spoke innocently, staring into my eyes. I glared at him with a frown clear on my face.

"Then what else do you call _that_. You were fucking me with your eyes, I was watching you." I spoke, holding up my side of the argument. He was silent as he stared at me.

**Leah: one, Jacob: zero.**

"I **wasn'**t looking at you like _that_. I noticed how you were wet and laying on your bed," he spoke suddenly, biting his lip as he putting up a defense. I was tempted to laugh at his excuse. Hmm, I wonder why he couldn't say that the _first _time. Suddenly a thought weld inside my brain, causing me to smirk. He stared at me in wonder, not knowing the thoughts that swarmed in my mind.

"So, your saying that if I _took-off_ my dress. You wouldn't look at me." I smirked, watching his eyes widen. _Now why did I just ask that? _He quickly replaced that look with a smirk of his own.

"Leah, you could make a porno and I wouldn't want to look at it. I'll bet you on it," he said cockily causing me to smirk. _Why the hell am I acting like this?_

"That would mean I'd have to find some guy to randomly fuck." I said daringly, watching eyes flare in anger. He quickly composed himself before smirking at my words.

"You do whatever you want. I can't control you," he spoke smirking, staring into my eyes. I liked his answer.

"I'll take you up on that bet, but not on a porno. That's too easy," I smirked knowingly, loving the sexual tension that began to thicken between us. He smirked cockily towards me watching me as I sat up, turning towards him.

"It's a deal, whatever the bet may be," he said cockily, staring up at me. I smirked, that same power within me flaring. _Damn that random power._

"The rules are simple. I'm going to_** slowly**_ take-off this dress. I'm going to leave it off for twenty-minutes. If you look at me once, you loose. If you don't, you win. Prove your point, Jacob Black. Lets see how _innocent_ you really are," I smirked towards him knowingly. He smiled cockily again before speaking.

"What are we betting, Miss. Clearwater," he asked, his eyes blazing into mine. I smiled, now understanding what the women meant by control.

"_You must take control, Leah. He is to stubborn to see what's really in front of him. Take control,"_ her voice replayed through my head. The power within me raised as I stared into him, a knowing look on my face.

"If I win I get a kiss. A **real** kiss." I said boldly, watching his eyes flare with an unknown emotion.

"Deal," he breathed out, as he stood. His hot breath kissing my face me as the warm tears continued to roll down my body.

"And if I win," he spoke suddenly, pausing as he stood in front of me, just inches from my wanting lips.

"I get more then just a kiss," he breathed huskily, a lust-filled look in his eyes. '

"What'd you have in mind." I smirked waiting for his respond, the butterflies being to swarm through me.

"I get…_**Mariah**_," his voice was bold as he studied me carefully. A jolt of pain washed through me, but I hid it, not letting me guard down.

"Deal." I breathed out, knowing that my sanity was on the line.

...

..

Review:)


	11. Home

I worked really hard on this, but forgive me for the small mistakes. I just had surgery done on my wisdom teeth and I'm still a little doppy from the sleeping thing:p Love you guys for all the support. Thanks for all the reviews3

I don't own Twilight.

..

..

"_The rules are simple. I'm going to__** slowly**__ take-off this dress. I'm going to leave it off for twenty-minutes. If you look at me once, you loose. If you don't, you win. Prove your point, Jacob Black. Lets see how innocent you really are," I smirked towards him knowingly. He smiled cockily again before speaking. _

"_What are we betting, Miss. Clearwater," he asked, his eyes blazing into mine. _

"_If I win I get a kiss. A __**real**__ kiss." I said boldly, watching his eyes flare with an unknown emotion. _

"_Deal," he breathed out, being to stand. His hot breath kissed my face me as the warm tears from the rain that still dabbed my soaked carpet, continued to roll down my body. _

"_And if I win," he spoke suddenly, pausing as he stood in front of me, just inches from my wanting lips. _

"_I get more then just a kiss," he breathed huskily, a lust-filled look in his eyes. '_

"_What'd you have in mind." I smirked waiting for his respond, the butterflies being to swarm through me. _

"_I get…__**Mariah**__," his voice was bold as he studied me carefully. A jolt of pain washed through me, but I hid it, not letting my guard down. _

"_Deal." I breathed out, knowing that my sanity was on the line. _

He smirked at my answer as his fingers gaze my arm. I glared at him, the confidence that swarmed my insides was still very strong.

"Hey, I said I would undress myself." I stated warningly as I glared up at him. He took a step back, much to my relief and disappointment and glanced down at my body. There was a bright gleam in his eyes as he stared at me. I smiled to myself at his lust-filled eyes. This was going to be a piece-of-cake. He seemed to have noticed the victory in my eyes because the smirk was quickly erased. His eye bored into mine, the challenge was clear on his face as he focused.

"Whenever your ready," he smiled at me. I glanced at the clock, starting the time.

_12:15 pm _

Alright so at twelve thirty-five, the game will be finished. Fear swarmed through me as I watched him focus. I really needed to step up my game. At that thought I smiled seductively as a plan began to form in my mind . I took his hand in mine, watching the look of surprise appear on his face. He kept his eyes on mine, remaining focused. I placed the tip of his finger against my hot, wet skin as I trailed his finger down my shoulder-blade. I watched him bit his lip as he continued to stare into my eyes. This was going to harder then I thought.

Slowly, I pulled each strap down taking a step closer to him. I felt the heat from his body flare as I pressed my body into him. His eyes remained on mine as I slid the dress down me completely, letting the warms tears drip down my now naked body. I watched as his bit his lip harder, closing his eyes.

"You can't close your eyes." I breathed wickedly, smirking at his hostility.

"I guess this game will be over sooner then I thought," my voice whispered into his ear as my hot breath brushed his face. His eyes snapped open, the challenge clear on his face as his eyes bored into mine.

"I'm flattered, Leah. I haven't looked at you once, but here you are pressed against me like some wild women," he smirked watching me frown. I replaced it quickly with a smile.

"It's all apart of the game. You even said it yourself. You have no control over me." I smirked watching his eyes widen. I glanced at the clock from the corner of my eye.

_12:20 pm_

I smirked toward Jacob before speaking.

"Besides, you still have fifteen minutes. Anything can happen." I breathed seductively. He smirked, not once looking at my body.

"Your right. Anything can happen," he said slowly, his eyes still boring into mine. Without warning, his hands traveled down my back, but his eyes stayed on mine.

"What are you doing!" I yelped towards him, staring at him with wide eyes.

"You said that I can't **look** at you. You never said I couldn't _touch_ you," he stated cockily, still staring into my eyes. Shit, I didn't think of that.

"Your not doing a good job at proving your innocence," I breathed, enjoying the feeling of his hands on my skin. His fingers where hot against my wet skin, causing a chilling sense of passion and lust to erupt through my veins. My skin trembled as his fingers gently feathered my skin. He smiled towards me, chuckling lightly at my discomfort.

"No, but I'm winning," he spoke lightly with a smile clear on his face. He was right. Damn it.

**Leah: one, Jacob: one. **

A thought suddenly came to mind as he continued to stare at me. I smirked beginning to I ran my fingers down his smooth, sculptured abs. His eyes bulged suddenly as I ran my fingers lower…and lower. He growled lightly as I pulled at the elastic band on the boxers. A flash of heat swirled through his pulps causing me to smile. The butterflies that rumbled through me were going frantic, fluttering lightly against my beating heart as they danced. He smirked suddenly as he began backing me against the bed, his eyes not once looking down at me. Shock spread through me as my thoughts began to hurriedly scroll through my minds walls. What was he **doing?** Gently he laid me down as he pressed his body into mine. I felt his arousal from within the thin material of my boxers causing my naked body to burn, an overwhelming heat swarming within me. The tension between us became thick as I continued to pull at the elastic band on my boxers. He growled but he never once looked down. **Damn it**. He _has_ to look down, he **has** to. I took another side glance at the clock, reading its digits.

_12: 25 pm_

Shit, I only have ten minutes left. I glared up at him, clearly upset that he _wasn't_ looking. He noticed my heated gaze and smirked. He was laying on top of me. He could _feel_ everything. He didn't _have _to see it. I pushed him off me, anther idea forming in my mind. I laid him down so that **he** was on the bottom. I laid on top of him, letting my fingers slid _in_ his boxers. A gurgling growl escaped he throat as my soft fingers took in his **long** length, wrapping themselves tightly around it. I smirked at his arousal as I began sliding my hand up and down, squeezing him every so often. He threw his head back, closing his eyes in pleasure.

I stopped the motion as I leaned into him, speaking breathlessly, my body burning with passion.

"You can't close your eyes." I spoke huskily. His eyes snapped open at my words, a growl escaping through his lips. Something within him flared, his eyes burned with lust as they bore into mine. He _still_ hasn't looked. Something snapped within him and suddenly he flipped me over, smashing his body into mine as the growl within his chest rumbled.

"Aren't you cleaver," he spoke huskily, his eyes till on mine. With his words, I felt myself become very damp. His eyes widened suddenly, feeling my wetness on his stomach. I could literally feel his temptation to look down as he bit his lip. I smirked watching him struggle. He then focused back in on my face, noticing my smirk. A smirk of his own suddenly appeared as he spoke, his words cocky.

"Leah, you just continue to flatter me. I haven't even touched you and your already wet for me," he spoke cockily causing me to growl. He still had not looked at me. I took another side-glance at the clock, fear welding my insides.

_12: 33 pm_

I had only two minutes. Jake followed my gaze as he noticed the time. He glanced back at me, a smirk clear on his features. What was I thinking? Did I honestly think _he_ was going to look at me? How could I be so stupid.

"I guess I have more self-control then you thought, huh," he spoke lightly, his body still imbedded in mine. I tried to shake the stream of pain that continued to fill my insides at his victory, remembering what he got. He got Mariah. The question was why? Out of all thing's, why Mariah? All I wanted was a kiss. I was doing it for him…and for me, but still. It wasn't being completely selfish.

I kept my eyes glued to the clock watching as the seconds passed. Jacob must have noticed my silence, because he slowly got off me, keeping his eyes on my face. I glanced back at him, noticing his stare. His eyes were still boring into mine as his body hovered over my naked one. I stared at him, unable to hide that waves of pain that kept slashing through me. He noticed my grimace as I took one last glance at the clock. One more minute.

I bit my lip, watching the clock with a strong intensity. The confidence I had when I walked through the window was now demolished, leaving me broken and feeling foolish for hoping.

"Wow, Leah." I heard Jacob's voice breathe, he was probably rubbing it in my face that he had won.

"You really are beautiful," his voice breathed again. I glanced up at him in shock of his words. He was staring at me, but not at my eyes. But at my body. I watched his eyes caress every inch, a gently smile forming on his lips. Was he…? Did I just win?

He glanced back up at my eyes, taking in my shocked expression.

"I couldn't last another sixty-seconds," he smiled, his eyes gleaming. Hope filled my insides at his words.

"I'm flattered Jacob, really." I said lightly, repeating his words. He smiled towards me, taking another _long_ look at my body. I watched him as he grazed the tips of his fingers against my breast. I breathed heavily at his touch, not knowing what brought this on him. Just earlier, he didn't even want to **kiss** me because he had a _soul mate. _Now he's feeling my boobs. I swear, men are strange.

"I think I owe you something," he said gently, pulling me from my thoughts. I glanced up at him, his body was still hovering over me. A bubble of nerves built inside me as I stared up at him, smiling lightly. His eyes gleamed at me as he lower his body on mine, leaning into me. A swarm of thoughts overcame me in that exact moment. I thought of how the heat between us rose instantly, how his body molded perfectly into mine, and how careful and gentle his arms were as they caressed me.

He leaned into me slowly and paused just centimeters away from my awaiting lips. I felt his lashes brush against my cheek as his eyes closed. Without any hesitation, he pressed his hot lips into mine, molding them together perfectly. It was like a heating flare of fire burned beneath us as he wrapped his armed around me. It was a true bliss as he stroke my cheek with his soft fingers. His lips danced on mine slowly, the emotion and passion very clear between us. I felt myself become lightheaded as he ran his fingers through my hair. I ran my fingers down his body in response, moaning lightly as he began to tug my hair lightly causing a firing mixture of pain and pleasure to flash through me. I kept my eyes tightly shut, a bright white light suddenly blinding me through my eyelids. Not once did I let him go, not caring about whatever it was. He didn't seem to notice the light, keeping his lips glued to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I felt his tongue nudge the bottom of my lip, asking for my permission. The light continued to get brighter as I opened my mouth slightly, letting his tongue explore, savoring the feeling. Suddenly, I felt hot thrashes of fire swarm around us. Both Jake and I pulled away, watching a white, bright, hot fire circle around us. His arms tightened around me, fear tracing the lines of both our faces.

"Oh my God," he breathed, looking around us then back at me. His dark threads of hair brush against my face as I glanced around us. Both Jake and I were in a standing position, our bodies mangled together. Around us were hot, white flames, my room a blur in the background. Fear shot through me as I watched the white flames swirl around both Jake and I. What was going on? This heat was becoming overwhelming. I stayed wrapped around Jake in fear, the flames bright around us. My room was slowly began to fade to nothing but a musty fog of white ashes. It was all gone. My parents, Mariah, my school, my life. Everything had just disappeared, leaving nothing but a dust of white fire and a very dazed Jacob and Leah.

Coming back to the real world, Jacob stared down at me, ripping his eyes from the bright burning flames.

"Leah, the women was right. You're my key. You're the reason I'm here," he paused staring into me with a look a pure wonder and passion, then he looked back onto the faded room. If we weren't in such a weird position, I probably would of laughed at his obliviousness. What had I been telling him this entire time, had he _not _been listening? Well I guess that makes sense, he is a guy never the less.

Suddenly the bright fire dimmed, its white flames becoming softer with each passing second. Nothing but pure fear traced his features as he spoke his word, bringing his eyes back on mine. "Leah, there's not much time," he spoke in a panic before smashing my lips into his without warning. I shut my eyes tightly at his sudden embrace, holding onto him tightly. Within seconds the flames grew around us, becoming stronger and thicker from the passionate embrace….Was this it? Was this the moment we had been waiting for? That fairytale moment where he brings me as the key to unlock the wall between both worlds with just a passionate kiss. Was this that moment? I was waiting for the rush of joy to embrace me, expecting to feel the overwhelming happiness as I exist this hell hole of a place I called home for some many years. Nothing. I could feel nothing, but Jacob. He was the reason I was here. The reason I turned into a wolf, the reason I didn't belong in this world. The women's words made sense now. He was the reason I was me. The reason my sister was the way she was, the reason I was leaving her and everything else that came with being in a world you don't belong in. It was all clear now.

I could feel the separation between both worlds as Jacob continued to kiss me passionately, his hands gripping my body. I opened my eyes slightly as the bright, blaring flames slashed around us, making it almost painfully overwhelming as the entrance of his world opened, creating a small crease for us to enter. The only thing keeping it open was our kiss. I felt the passion within him grow as he moved his lips with mine. I shut my eyes then, tangling my fingers through his dark hair and wrapping my legs around his torso not wanting at all to let go. The fire around us suddenly exploded, but we never parted. We were united together. We were one.

Now _this_, was defiantly how I pictured our first kiss. Suddenly, the thrashing flames began to dim slowly, leaving nothing but the ashes of the portal between both worlds. I felt something soft and crisp against my bare, naked back as the white light faded. Jacob continued kissing me, his tongue still exploring thought my mouth. Feeling the same overwhelming heat within me grow, I laced my tongue with his as we battled for control. His fingers were traveled down my body, tracing the outline of my body. He paused suddenly and pulled away with my arm and legs still wrapped around him. I opened my eyes and was overwhelmed with a bright yellow light. I waited for my eyes to adjust and take in my surroundings. I was laying on gravel, it was soft and dry as the winds soft breeze swirled through my hair. I staring up at the sky noticing the suns piercing rays leak in through the trees above me. I was in a forest.

I stared up at Jake in shock as I watched him sniff the air. A glee of happiness filled his eyes as he took in the scenery. I unwrapped myself from him as he stood, wrapping my arms around my bare body.

"Oh my God, Leah. I'm home," his voice spoke in full out excitement. I smiled at him glancing around me again, noticing the different scent in the air. It was almost…salty. I could feel the distance between me and the world I had came from, my heart throbbing suddenly. I took in the area with clearer eyes noticing the bright green leaves that layered the forest's tree bark. There were colorful rocks. Red, blue, yellow. The gravel beneath me was almost a dirty-yellow. Like sand on a beach, but darker. I listened closely, hearing the waves of the beach miles from here, its musty salt air lingering beneath my nose. I could also heard the scattering fear of the animals within the forest, their small little heart-beats pulsing franticly at the sudden disturbance.

"Wow, do you smell that! That's La Push air, baby! Breathe it in," Jacob suddenly laughed, his voice full excitement as he took him large breathes of air, bringing me from my thoughts.

"Its different," I spoke lightly barely smiling as I glanced up at him, watching his face brighten within seconds as he looked around him and at his surroundings. He turned to me, a huge smile glued to his bright face.

"Come on, you've got to meet my dad! Oh I can't wait! Then you can meet Embry and Quil. They're my all-time best friends. But you probably know that, being around Mariah-," his excited words were cut off suddenly by my soft gasp.

Realization hit me as I glanced around my surroundings, as if I hadn't already been here for five minutes. My home, it was gone. My closet, my friends, everything. Gone. Even my sister and her nagging self. My parents and their hurtful ways. Everything…gone. Tears prickled my eyes as a thought hit me. I was stuck in Jacob's world. I didn't have a home, or a family. All I had…was Jake. And he already had someone. He kneeled down next to me, lifting my chin with his warm finger.

"What's wrong, love," his voice questioned softly. I shook my head not wanting to explain myself. He nodded in understanding and stared at me. I felt the world blur around me, my body completely going numb. Jacob watched this and hurriedly took my naked body in his arms. Gently he brushed my knotted hair out of my face and stared at me, his warmth seeping into my skin.

"Lets go home," he spoke in the faded distance before darkness consumed me completely.

**Mariah's P.O.V**

The rain thumped lightly against my front door as I reached it, excited to **finally **be home. I could finally talk to Jacob. Man, I've always dreamed about having conversations with him, I never thought that it would be possible. I guess something's just are in this world. I unlocked the door with the new _Eclipse_ key chain I had gotten for my birthday. Man, I loved it.

I pushed the door open quickly, rushing inside and bounding up the stairs. What should I say. _"Hey, Jake how's it going?" _Nah. That's to friendly. _"Hey big boy, can I see what you got under those jeans?"_ I stifled a laugh, not wanting to know where **that** came from. I quickly ran towards my sisters room, knowing he would be there. They have some kind of friendly-bond thing going on. Eck.

Pushing the door open I spoke.

"Hey Jake…" my words trailed off as my eyes scanned the room. It was a **mess**. The window was fully open with water seeping through the carpeting. Her bed was…**burned**. Walking over towards it I noticed the black, crisp ashes of what was left of Leah's bed sheets. What were they **doing**? Turning from the burnt bed I stepped toward Leah's closet. Peering in, I turned on the light taking in the closet… It was beautiful. Pictures hung tapped to the white, plain wall creating a huge mixture of color. I had never seen this side of Leah before. Well then again, I have never seen her closet.

On the floor laid a bundle of used blankets and a pillow. Is _this_ were that boy slept? He should of just slept in my room, I would have given him a bed at _least_. I tore my eyes from the blankets and towards the dresser in the back of the closet. I took a good step over the blankets and towards the dresser, opening my sisters drawers in pure curiosity. Matching bra and thong sets, night-gown, vibrator. Wait, what the fuck is that? As realization it me, I slammed the drawers shut, a disgusting image invading my mind. Eck, gross Leah. I stepped out of the closet and back in her room. Where were they?

I glanced down at the carpeted floor, noticing a yellow stained summer dress, tossed like a wet rag on the floor. I picked it up with the tips of my fingers, a look of disgust glued to my features at the mud-stains. Bleak, dirt. I shrugged my shoulders to myself, knowing that wherever they were, they'd be back. I skipped to my room humming, opening my bedroom as I sang to myself.

"_I'll survive,_

_On my own._

_Just like the sunrise,_

_You'll come back home._

_Darkness will carry,_

_A kiss from a star._

_Guide you back safely, _

_Where you belong."_

The words rang out in my head as I sung them. Wow, where did that come from. Whatever.

I glanced over at my _New Moon _poster that sat, rolled in the corner of my room. Something was off about it. I walked towards the corner of my room, picking up the poster carefully as I unrolled it. I gasped at what I saw.

Jacob.

He was staring back at me with an intense look in his eyes, just like he had before he disappeared. When he disappeared from the book?

With that thought, I gently placed the poster on my bed and began walking toward my book shelf. I lifted _New Moon book from the shelf and gently gazed through its pages, keeping an eye out for Jacob's name. There it was, filling in all the blanks. Did that mean…? _

_I continued to gaze through the books pages, making sure everything was back in its place. A gasp of air pulled through me suddenly as I stopped at a page, holding it open with one of my fingers. Tears began softly glistening down my cheeks as I struggled to breathe. Something had been added to the book. More like someone. I backed up slowly against my bed, sitting at the edge of it as I continued to stare down at a certain name, the tears still streaming down my now painted cheeks. My lips wobbled slightly as my face paled. _

"_Leah…" my voice called out suddenly, the wetness of my tears seeping into the books page. _

_There in clear, black print read Leah Clearwater. Daughter of Harry and Seth Clearwater. Sister to Seth Clearwater. _

_Oh my God. _

_..._

_..._

_Review with your comments or thoughts:)_


End file.
